Kuroshitsuji High
by Fangurl Phantomhive
Summary: AU, The Kuroshitsuji characters take you on a journey to life in the high school world as teenagers attending the same high school. A romantic dramedy where crushes will be formed, hookups will happen to a few, revelations will be made, breakups will tear some apart, and friendships will make them all stronger. Characters are from seasons 1 & 2, & Kuromyu 2. R&R please
1. First Day of School: Class Introduction

Running up to Ciel's bedroom door, Fangurl knocked for five straight minutes calling to Ciel ever so often. Moaning, the boy climbed out of bed and answered the door. "What could it possibly be Fangurl?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"It's time for school Ciel," Fangurl responded cheerfully. She sported the uniform for their school, which consisted of a black t-shirt, knee high socks and a dark purple plaid skirt.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel questioned.

"It's the first day of school Ciel, remember? Sebastian was supposed to remind you last night," Fangurl said.

Just then, Fangurl's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she asked, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hehheh, good morning my dear Fangurl," came Undertaker's voice from the other end of the line.

"Hi Undertaker," Fangurl replied smiling really big. She twirled her ponytail in her fingers as she felt her heart pound faster.

"Are you and Phantomhive coming to the bus stop anytime soon?" he wondered.

"We'll be there as soon as possible, make sure no one takes my spot if you get on before me," Fangurl instructed.

"Will do, bye Fangurl," Undertaker said.

"Bye Undertaker," Fangurl echoed before hanging up. She held the cell phone close to her chest and sighed dreamily. "Well c'mon Ciel, don't wanna be late."

The girl picked up Ciel and carried him into the bathroom. In a flash, she threw his clothes on him, while she applied one final spray of perfume onto her neck. "Why do you wear that God forsaken stuff?" Ciel questioned as he lightly coughed and fanned the air.

"Because Undertaker likes it," Fangurl answered. Ciel sighed at Fangurl's hopeless attempt of getting their friend to like her, and changed into his khakis and chose a white shirt to wear and a dark purple tie to accompany it.

"Now remember Fangurl, behave yourself today. We don't want to traumatize the teachers just yet before they gets to know you," Ciel Phantomhive reminded as they walked to the bus stop.

"When do I ever not behave myself?" Fangurl questioned. "Ooh, look, we made it just in time for the bus."

The two ran and climbed onto the bus. Fangurl hurried to see if anyone was sitting in her spot on the bus. She always sat in the same spot beside Undertaker every day. Everyone knew that that was Fangurl's spot and no one dared touch it, out of fear of what she'd do. Luckily today, there was no one in her spot so she quickly sat down beside Undertaker.

"Are you excited for today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've been up since like three because I was so excited," Fangurl responded.

"So what'd you do for four hours?" Undertaker wondered.

"Well I prank called Claude and Trancy, ate a Twinkie, wrote some poetry, and then I threw things into the blade of the lawnmower," Fangurl explained.

Undertaker cackled. "You never cease to amaze or amuse me my dear Fangurl," he stated.

The girl couldn't help but blush at her friend's statement. The bus stopped a few blocks away and picked up Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus. They sat down in front of Fangurl and Trancy then asked Ciel loudly "Could you please explain to me why you called me at three in the morning?!"

"Actually that was me," Fangurl interjected.

"Why did you call me so early?!" Trancy yelled.

"Well geez Trancy I didn't think you'd be so bitchy the first time a girl willingly called your house," Fangurl stated bluntly. Ciel grinned at her slightly and Undertaker burst out laughing.

"Oh and I see you're still wearing your short shorts. Seems you haven't yet grasped the reality that no one enjoys seeing you in those," she added a bit loudly.

Trancy narrowed his gaze at Fangurl before turning around to face the front of the bus. "God, she's still annoying as hell," Trancy stated to Claude.

"The more gay you get, the more annoying I get," Fangurl challenged.

The bus stopped near the Demon Realm of town and picked up Sebastian Michaelis, Fangurl and Ciel's best friend. He sat down in the seat next to Ciel. "So inform me on what I've missed this morning," he requested.

"Well Fangurl pranked called Trancy, he's pissed about it, and still wearing short shorts, and apparently Fangurl's annoying as hell still," Ciel explained.

"So nothing really major?" Sebastian asked.

"No, not really," Ciel said.

The bus's final stop was a few blocks away from the Demon Realm; the Shinigami Realm. These two races didn't get along too well together, except for a few people, and two of them were about to get on the bus. Grell Sutcliff and William T. Spears stepped onto the bus wearing their usual glasses and attire. William dressed in all black, while Grell dressed in all red.

They were accompanied by Eric Slingby, Alan Humphries, and Ronald Knox. William and Grell sat down in the seat behind Fangurl and Undertaker, while Eric, Alan, and Ronald made their way to the back of the bus to begin their usual verbal arguments with the Demon clique. As the three walked by, they all looked and smiled at Fangurl.

"How was your summer Grell?" Fangurl asked turning around to the flamboyant shinigami.

Grell Sutcliff was a male by birth, but a cross-dressing girl by choice. He wore attachable eye lashes, lip stick, make up, and even wore the girls required uniform instead of the boys. Everyone called Grell a she except for teachers when they first met her, and Sebastian and Ciel, they called Grell an 'it'. "Oh it was fun, Will and I went to the pool where I showed off my new bikini I got," she said flashing a grin of her shark teeth.

"It was one of the most embarrassing days of my life," William muttered.

"Yet you couldn't keep your eyes off me," Grell reminded before smirking. William sighed, pushed his glasses up, and looked out the window. "Sebby would've liked it too; maybe I should wear it to school sometime?"

"I'd rather you spare the world from permanent scarring," Sebastian decided.

Finally they all arrived at a gate which opened up and revealed a tall cathedral like building; Kuroshitsuji High School. "This is gonna be an awesome year," Fangurl said as she and the others walked to first block.

She was bumped into by Angela Blanc who was walking with her half-brother Ashe Landers. "What where you're going Fan-nerd," Angela said.

"Come at me bitch, come at me!" Fangurl yelled.

"Fangurl, remember what I said about not getting into stuff," Ciel reminded.

"But Ciel, she's being herself," Fangurl whined.

"We all know how bitchy Angela is, but what can we do?" Ciel asked.

"Well we could always –"

"No, we're not doing any of _your_ ideas Fangurl. They always get us into trouble," Ciel remarked.

"They never do. What gets us into trouble is that we always get caught," Fangurl corrected.

"Yes and that too," Ciel reluctantly agreed.

"Now then, whose class did we get this year?" Fangurl asked looking at her schedule. At Kuro High, students only had three classes a day; a main class, an elective class, and athletics or gym, and lunch.

"Looks like we have Miss Durless," Sebastian informed looking down at his schedule as well. "Then after that, I have a martial arts class."

"I've got business and administration as my elective," Ciel added. "What did you get Fangurl?"

"I'm taking choir," Fangurl stated. The two looked at her.

"I didn't know you could sing," Sebastian said.

"Oh yeah, I've been singing since I was younger. I actually would have tried out for the Voice if I didn't have a criminal background," Fangurl informed.

"That is true; I've heard her sing before," Grell put in. "She's got a beautiful voice."

"Thanks Grell," Fangurl said smiling. "Now I think we should at least get to class on time one day this year."

Once everyone was seated in their classroom, the teacher stood up and introduced herself. "Hello class, welcome back to Kuroshitsuji High, my name is Miss Durless, but you may call me Madam Red, everyone does. Now I'm going to take roll and I may mispronounce your name, so I will apologize upfront for that. It'll take me a little bit to get used to all of your names." She started from the top. "Angela Blanc."

"Aww dammit!" Fangurl exclaimed. Several giggles immerged from the classroom. "Why, why every year must I be forced to be put into the same atmosphere with that crazy bitch?!"

"Fangurl, remember what I said about controlling yourself?" Ciel asked calmly.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well control yourself now!" Ciel yelled.

"Okay," Fangurl answered.

"I'm here," Angela said to Madam Red.

"Next, I have a Claude Faustus," Madam Red listed.

Claude raised his hand from the back of the classroom. "Ciel, I really wanna say something right now," Fangurl whispered.

"Save it for lunch Fangurl," he instructed.

"Next is an Alan Humphries," Madam Red called.

"That's me," he muttered from beside Eric as he slightly raised his hand and blushed at the faces turning towards him. Fangurl turned her head and sent him a friendly grin. The brunette smiled shyly and looked down at his desk.

"Ronald Knox?" Madam Red asked looking around. The Shinigami slightly raised his arm towards the other back half of the classroom.

"Ashe Landers," Madam Red stated.

"I am here as well," the white haired angel replied raising his arm.

"God help us all," Fangurl muttered under her breath before being nudged in the side by Ciel.

After calling Sebastian's name, Lizzie's name, and Ciel's name, the whole class fell silent. Would this finally be the year when Fangurl revealed to everyone what her actual name was? She'd been keeping her actual name a secret since grade school, and practically no one remembered what her real name was.

"Fangurl Phantomhive," Madam Red called. Apparently not this year would it be revealed. "Did I read that right?"

"Right here and yes you did read that right," Fangurl signaled waving her fingers at the teacher.

"Fangurl, would you mind telling me why you gave them my last name for you?" Ciel questioned.

"Well they wanted to know where I was staying and I said with Ciel Phantomhive's family, so I guess they just put your name on my registration list," Fangurl laughed.

Sebastian saw the first of Ciel's stress twitches happen. "And so they begin again," the demon muttered looking at his best friend.

"Eric Slingby . . . William Spears . . . Grell Sutcliff . . . Alois Trancy . . . and um, Undertaker?" Madam Red finished. "Good, now that I have your names, why don't we go around the room and tell everyone something about themselves that we don't know."

"We've all been in the same class together since elementary, there's really nothing new to learn about each other," Fangurl stated.

The Shinigamis murmured in agreement. "Well, I've never had any of you before, and I'd really like to know a lot about you," Madam Red said.

"Hey it's your class," Fangurl replied leaning back in her seat.

Madam Red stood and wrote on the board: "1) name 2) best friend 3) three interesting facts 4) something you'd like to accomplish this year."

The students took out pencils and paper and began to write. After about ten minutes, everyone had finished. "Now, who would like to go first? I'd like you to come up to the front of the classroom." Not a single hand shot in the air. "Alright then, I guess I'll choose," Madam Red decided looking down at the roster. "Let's see here, Alan, why don't you go first?"

The brunette Shinigami stood up slowly and walked to the front of the room. Holding the paper tightly in his hands, Alan swallowed, glanced out into the crowd and saw Eric casually smile back at him. He looked at Fangurl and saw her grin and give him a small thumbs up. This helped him relax a little as he read "My name is Alan Humphries, and my best friend is Eric Slingby. Three interesting things about me are I love to read any kind of book, I collect souls with my fellow Shinigamis, and for a long time I had a cancer called Thorns of Death. Something that I'd like to accomplish this year is to overcome my fear of being an introvert."

After he finished reading, Alan scurried back to the back of the classroom and quickly sat down as he felt his face turn red. "Very good Alan, alright Grell, why don't you go next dear," Madam Red suggested to the flamboyant Shinigami.

Grell skipped up to the front of the classroom. "My name is Grell Sutcliff and my best friend in the whole world is none other than William T. Spears. Three interesting things about me are that I love very attractive men, and I don't care whether they're demons or shinigamis, you hear that Sebastian?" she turned to the demon with day-dreamy eyes.

"Please just read what you wrote," Sebastian requested, not changing the look on his face.

"I also am in the drama team, and collect souls with my other friends Eric, Alan, Ronald, and Will. Something I'd like to accomplish this year is either win Sebastian Michaelis' heart, or try out for the cheerleading squad. I'd like to one day get married and have children with my husband," Grell finished.

"That's a biological impossibility and you know it," Trancy called from the back of the classroom as Grell sat back down.

"Shut up Trancy, Grell can do what she wants to do," Fangurl defended. "Now sit there and be quiet before I ring you up by your freaky-ass booty shorts."

The Shinigamis and Ciel smirked at Fangurl's comment. "Fangurl, why don't you go next," Madam Red stated.

"Okay," Fangurl replied standing up and walking to the front.

She looked out among the class and waved at Ciel and Sebastian. They waved back, but with annoyed looks. "My name is Fangurl Phantomhive and my best friends are Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. Three interesting things about me are that I am obsessed with attractive Asian guy teenagers, I sing in choir, and no one has ever learned what my real name is. Something I'd like to accomplish this year is finally getting rid of my twin sister for good since the little brat is graduating, and one day I'd like to get thrown out of every country in Europe at least once."

"You have a twin sister?" Ronald Knox asked.

"Yes," the whole class answered.

"Where've you been for the past like ten years?" Trancy questioned.

"Fangurl has a twin sister named Shania who skipped a grade and is a senior this year," William informed.

"It's freaky, the two look identical, but they have polar opposite personalities," Eric added.

"Shania's quiet, smart, calm, collective, and friendly, and Fangurl is, well, Fangurl," Ciel said. "And she's got a deep hatred for Shania because apparently everyone likes her more than Fangurl."

"Well duh, have you met both girls?" Claude piped in.

"No one asked for your two cents Faustus," Fangurl snapped as she sat back down next to Ciel. "Do I have to behave myself around those freaks any longer? Trancy and Claude are about to cause my 'other side' to come out Ciel."

"Just keep calm Fangurl and your 'other side' should die back down," Ciel suggested. Fangurl grunted but did as she was told, crossing her arms across her chest.


	2. First Day of School: Lunch

When the lunch bell rang throughout the halls of Kuroshitsuji High, Fangurl was the first to jump up. "Finally, food!" she yelled as she ran to the door.

"Wait a minute Fangurl," Madam Red stopped.

Fangurl slowly turned back to her teacher. "What could possibly be more important than food?" she asked.

"We will be doing a group project when you return from lunch, so if you want to form groups of four or five then you may," Madam Red informed.

"Wonderful, now can we go eat?" Fangurl questioned.

"Yes, go ahead," Madam Red approved. The rest of the class stood up and followed Fangurl to the lunch room.

All the friends and acquaintances sat near each other. At one table sat William, Grell, Eric, Alan, and Ronald, and at the neighboring table sat Ciel, Sebastian, and Fangurl. Occasionally Grell would come over to the Phantomhive table just to glomp over Sebastian.

"So what do you guys think of the new teacher?" Ronald asked as he opened a drink.

"She seems kinda boring," Grell replied as she began to eat her food.

"I think she's nice," Alan muttered as he began to peel an orange.

"She seems like one of those teachers where if we piss her off too much, she'll turn into one of those bickering hens," Fangurl added from her table.

The Shinigamis turned towards the Phantomhive table. "Fangurl, you know you must behave in class. We cannot have a repeat of last year where you ended up in detention almost every week because of your idiotic behavior," Ciel reminded.

"Ciel, it's not my fault that we get in trouble. You know that that's just the way I am; I'm a fangirl and if someone criticizes my love for the things I obsess over, then I will beat the hell out of them," Fangurl said.

Sebastian leaned over and whispered to Ciel "If she's not arrested by the end of the year, I'll be shocked."

"If she's not arrested by the end of the week I'll be shocked," Ciel replied.

Grell stood up and crept over to their table. She sat down next to Sebastian and wrapped an arm around him. "So Sebby, would you like to be in a group with me and William and Ronald for the class project?" the flamboyant Shinigami wondered.

"I'm going to count to three, and if you have not removed your hands from my body by that time, I will start to demonize. One . . ." Sebastian started as his eyes began to turn pink.

Grell knew that Sebastian's demon side was one not to tamper with, so she quickly removed herself from Sebastian and rushed back over to the Shinigami's table. "Oh yeah, anybody got any idea what this project is about?" Ronald wondered.

"I have no idea, it better not be some stupid ice breaker assignment like what we did earlier, or else I'm going to throw a desk," Fangurl said.

"Well get ready, every year we have to do these things, and every year they get more and more redundant," Eric stated.

"This is true, I mean we all have known each other for how many years?" William wondered.

"So, Fangurl, you said that you have a twin sister; why have I never met her?" Ronald asked as he sat down next to her.

"Because she's a stupid little bitch and I don't want any of my friends associating with her," Fangurl replied calmly.

"Is she really like that?" Ronald asked Ciel and Sebastian.

"No, she's very nice and sweet. She's the exact opposite of Fangurl; calm and collective," Sebastian informed.

"Why does she have to exist? She thinks she's so much better than me when she's obviously not," Fangurl said.

"Shania is very humble about things Fangurl, she's been trying to have a good sister relationship with you for years and you deny her that relationship. What's going to happen when you really need her?" Ciel asked.

"I'm never going to need her, she's just a little pest that needs to go away," Fangurl replied as she crossed her arms.

"A little feisty aren't we Fangurl?" Ronald wondered as he smirked.

The friends turned and saw Alois and Claude walk up to them.

"Trancy, Faustus," Ciel said casually as he sipped some tea.

"Phantomhive, Michaelis, freak of nature," Trancy replied.

"Blonde psychopath, blonde psychopath's bitch," Fangurl stated. Ronald turned his head and tried to choke back a laugh.

"What could you possibly want?" Ciel asked the blonde.

"Yeah Ciel's not into lap dances anymore," Fangurl said.

The Phantomhive boy nudged Fangurl in the side. "Not now Fangurl," he muttered frustratingly.

"Shut up Fangurl," Trancy snapped.

Fangurl stood up and felt her 'other side' start to come out. "Tell me to shut up one more time motherf–"

"Fangurl!" Ciel stopped. The strawberry blonde looked down at her blunette friend. Looking at his stern look, Fangurl slowly sat back down and glaring.

The other Shinigamis began to quietly laugh at what just happened. They liked when Fangurl and Trancy fought, because usually it ended with Fangurl winning in some humorous way.

Turning back to Alois, Ciel asked "Now, what do you want Trancy?"

"Just to come by wish you a happy junior year of course and that I'll see you around sometime Phantomhive," Alois stated. He placed his hands on Ciel's knees and said slyly "Maybe we should hang out sometime."

"If he wanted to hang around shit all day, he would spend most of his days in the bathroom," Fangurl replied before pushing Trancy off of Ciel. "Get out of here Trancy."

Alois glared at Fangurl before saying "C'mon Claude, there's pudding on the menu today. See you in class Ciel."

"See ya crazy," Ciel muttered as Trancy and Claude walked away.

"You guys never did tell me how your summer went," Fangurl realized as she turned to Eric, Alan, and Ronald.

"It was pretty laid back for me. Got invited to a couple of college parties by my cousin, but other than that nothing too big. Hooked up with a few girls, but nothing serious," Ronald informed as he slumped in the seat next to Fangurl.

"Alan and I had a nice summer; spent most of it trying to get him back into normal routine ever since the Thorns of Death left him," Eric explained.

In sophomore year, Alan Humphries had been diagnosed with the Thorns of Death; a rare heart cancer that slowly killed the heart's defense system in the form of small black 'thorns'. Alan was cured of it in the last few remaining weeks of sophomore year, and had struggled intensely with it all year. With Eric's help, he managed to pull through and be one of the only known survivors of the cancer.

"How do you feel now Alan?" Fangurl wondered.

"Much better thanks; I hope this year will be much better than last," Alan replied softly.

"Don't worry, it will be," Eric promised as he slowly ran his hand up and down Alan's back.

"On the terms of this group project, how many are we allowed to have in one group?" William asked as he pushed his glasses up.

"Four or five," Sebastian replied.

"Very well, I suppose we will work together," William decided turning to Ronald, Eric, Alan, and Grell.

"But I wanna work with Sebby," Grell whined as she leaned against Sebastian's shoulder.

"One . . . two . . ." Sebastian counted before Grell remembered to get off of him.

"If you wanna work in our group, that's fine Grell," Fangurl said.

Grell, Ciel, and Sebastian dropped their jaws. "Working with Sebastian will be a dream come true," Grell remarked as she blew the demon teenager a kiss.

Ciel and Sebastian stared at Fangurl. "What in Hell's name did you suggest that for?" Ciel wondered.

"C'mon Ciel, Grell is actually pretty bright and creative so maybe she'll contribute," Fangurl suggested.

"Grell won't work, all it will do is daydream about me," Sebastian denied. "I already can't stand it as it is."

"Will you please not call Grell an 'it'. Grell's a she and should be called as such," Fangurl defended.

Ciel sighed. "It's going to be a very long year," he muttered to Sebastian.

"Have any of you guys seen Undertaker?" Fangurl wondered as she looked around for the Goth Shinigami.

"I think he's over there talking to Lilly Rose," Ronald said.

Fangurl immediately turned around and saw Lilly flirting with Undertaker at another table. "That bitch! And after I shared my Twinkies with her too," Fangurl growled.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Eric wondered.

"Fangurl has a crush on Undertaker," Sebastian informed.

"I do not," Fangurl rejected. "I just like how he looks and how he acts."

"So pretty much, you like everything about him," William summarized.

"Yeah," Fangurl agreed.

Before anything else could be said, Angela Blanc walked over, carrying fliers. "I'm anxious to hear what you want," Fangurl sarcastically stated to the Angel.

Angela sighed before handing the group members each a flier. "I don't want to be over here, but I'm forced to be by my coach. The Kuroshitsuji High cheerleading and football teams are having tryouts next week for the teams. If you'd like to join, then please come," she gritted through her perfectly white teeth. "Although, I probably won't see you there Fangurl, as I know you don't have the cheerleading figure."

The Shinigamis raised their eyebrows and dropped their jaws. Ronald took a couple of steps back, knowing that if anyone talked to Fangurl like that, then they'd be dead. Fangurl stood up and challenged "I bet I can cheerlead better than your sorry excuse for an existence ever could. I'll be there to show you up, and when I do, you have permission to kiss my ass."

Angela blinked before stating "Why would I kiss anything so foul?"

"This is coming from a girl that makes out with her own brother? Wow Angela and I thought you Angels were all perfect," Fangurl shot back.

Ronald, Eric, and Grell were trying their hardest to hold in their laughter by this point. They knew that once Fangurl got on a rant, it wasn't easy to make her stop.

Angela turned red. "I do not kiss Ash, yes he is my half-brother and we kiss each other's cheeks, but that's a sign of brother-sister love. Now I will see you at the auditions," she fumed before turning and walking away.

"You guys gonna try out for football?" Fangurl wondered.

"Not me, football is a dirty, rough sport that requires men to behave like hoodlums, I will not be trying out for such a sport," William denied.

"I'm trying out," Eric stated.

"Yeah me too," Ronald agreed.

"My point made," William muttered as he went back to reading his book.

"What about you Alan; you gonna try out?" Fangurl asked.

"No, I don't think football is my sport," Alan said quietly. Turning to Eric, he added "And I don't want to see you ending up with a broken bone either."

Eric smirked before tilting Alan's face towards his. "You worry too much," he replied with a half-smile that caused Alan to blush.

"How about it guys, would you wanna do it?" Fangurl asked Ciel and Sebastian.

"I supposed it could be worth the attempt," Ciel concluded and Sebastian nodded in agreement with him.

"Grell, I'm gonna try out for the cheerleading team, you wanna try out with me?" Fangurl offered.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, then we can do each other's hair," Grell suggested. The two high-fived before hearing a bell ring.

"Great, class time again," Ronald said as the friends stood up.

"Let's go get this group project thing done," Fangurl suggested as they all walked back to Madam Red's classroom.


	3. First Day of School: Facebook Fun

"Did you all have a nice lunch?" Madam Red asked once they were all seated.

"It could've been better if that one hadn't shown up," Fangurl replied pointing to Trancy.

Ignoring Fangurl, Madam Red then wondered "Have you all made your groups for the projects?"

"Can you explain what this project is exactly?" Ronald requested.

"With the groups that you create, I want you to make families," Madam Red stated.

The class fell silent as they were confused. "You mean like have sex with each other in class?" Fangurl asked.

"No Fangurl, what I mean is, within your groups decide if you four or five were a family, who would be the mother, father, and children. Then explain why you picked who you picked for each position. This is due by the end of the week," Madam Red explained.

"What if there are only boys in your group?" Ronald wondered.

"You still must decide who the parents would be," Madam Red restated. "You may now talk amongst yourselves until school is out."

When the final bell rang at Kuroshitsuji High, the friends walked to the bus. "How screwed up is this assignment?" Eric asked as they all sat down.

"Yeah, I mean how do we decide who's gonna be a mom in a group filled with dudes?" Ronald agreed.

"I call being mom," Grell confirmed as she leaned against Sebastian.

"That is up for debate," the demon teenager muttered as he looked out of the window.

Ronald Knox moved to sit down next to Fangurl. "Hey, you okay?" he wondered looking at the girl's expression.

"I hate that Undertaker is being hit on by that bitch Lilly Rose," Fangurl explained.

"Fangurl, if you like Undertaker, then you should tell him," Ronald advised.

The girl grabbed Ronald's collar before frantically saying "Are you insane man?! If I tell him that, then that could really ruin our friendship. What if he doesn't like me, but he instead like that Goth girl Lilly?"

"Well he'll never know if you don't do anything," Ronald reminded.

The bus stopped at the Shinigami Realm to drop off Eric, Alan, Ronald, Grell, and William. Before he stood up, Ronald said to Fangurl "Text me when you get home and we'll talk some more."  
"Okay," Fangurl replied. She waved bye to the other Shinigamis before the bus took off for the Demon Realm. Only Claude and a few other demons got off at the stop, since Sebastian usually hung out at the Phantomhive Manor with Ciel and Fangurl after school.

Fangurl, Ciel, and Sebastian all crashed on the couch as soon as they walked into the Phantomhive Manor. "What a long first day," Ciel complained.

"Would you like me to prepare some food for us? I know where all the utensils are," Sebastian offered.

"That'd be great, thanks," Ciel replied. Sebastian stood and made his way to the kitchen to begin preparing them a snack.

Looking over at Fangurl, Ciel saw the girl texting away furiously. "What is the problem now?" he asked the noticeably distressed girl.

"Ranting to Ronnie about my problems," Fangurl said without looking up from her phone. "Oh and Grell is coming over tomorrow night so we can do our project."

The two Phantomhives heard Sebastian drop a bowl from inside the kitchen. "It's coming over?" he repeated.

"Yes, she's coming over to help because the sooner we get this shit done, the better," Fangurl reminded.

Ciel sighed. "There will be strict rules Grell will have to follow if it wants to come over," he informed.

"Okay, just don't call Grell an 'it'. She doesn't like that," Fangurl asked.

"No promises will be made," Sebastian muttered.

Several hours later, after Sebastian had gone home, Ciel and Fangurl retreated to the privacy of their own rooms and logged onto Facebook. Looking, the two saw that Sebastian, Eric, Alan, Ronald, Grell, and William were online as well.

*Fangurl's Facebook page*

**Fangurl Phantomhive **is in a relationship with **Ronald Knox** ©

**8 people **like this.

Comments:

**Grell Sutcliff**: WHAAAAATTTT? Girl when did this happen?

**Fangurl Phantomhive**: A few minutes ago. It's all a part of my master plan to make Undertaker jealous.

**Eric Slingby**: And you're okay with this Ronnie?

**Ronald Knox: **What have I got to lose? It may be better than we think.

**Ciel Phantomhive: **There will be no physical relations between you two in this house! **2 people like this.**

** Fangurl Phantomhive: **Calm your manboobs Ciel; it's not that kind of relationship. **Grell Sutcliff likes this.**

**Alan Humphries: **Congratulations you two J **Fangurl Phantomhive likes this.**

** Fangurl Phantomhive: **Thank you sweetie ;)

**Sebastian Michaelis: **Does this mean we have to hang around the Shinigamis more?

**Ciel Phantomhive: **No, it means Fangurl will be out of the house more. **Sebastian Michaelis likes this.**

** William T. Spears: **Ronald, this does not mean you can blow off work assignments to spend time with Fangurl.

**Fangurl Phantomhive: **Don't worry William, I strive to get all my work done, and then spend time with Ronnie. **William T. Spears likes this. **

** Ronald Knox: **Speaking of which, Fangurl, you wanna come to a party Friday night with me and the others?

**Fangurl Phantomhive: **Yeah sure Ronnie, the one you guys were planning at Grell's house?

**Grell Sutcliff: **Yup, and you better come! Lol!

**Fangurl Phantomhive: **Okay J

**Sebastian Michaelis: **This talk of Shinigami parties makes me constipated. :/ **3 people like this. **

** Sebastian Michaelis is now offline. **

** Eric Slingby: **What is up with our friend group today?

**Alan Humphries: **Text me Eric ;) **Eric Slingby likes this. **

** Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby are now offline.**

** Grell Sutcliff: **Imma go stalk Sebby's page now.

**Grell Sutcliff is now offline. **

** Ciel Phantomhive: **Time for my bath. **2 people like this.**

**Ciel Phantomhive is now offline.**

** Ronald Knox: **Yeah, imma get offline too, see ya tomorrow Fangurl J. **Fangurl Phantomhive likes this.**

** Fangurl Phantomhive: **Kk night Ronnie J

**Ronald Knox: **Night Fangurl J

**Fangurl Phantomhive and Ronald Knox are now offline.**

**Author's note: If you have any suggestions for this fanfiction, please add them to your review and they will be taken into consideration. Arigato! - Fangurl Phantomhive**


	4. Group Presentation Day

The day the projects were due, everyone kept silent about them. Hopefully if they didn't openly talk about them in class then Madam Red would forget they were due. The groups had gotten them finished, but none of them wanted to tell the class what they'd chosen; especially not the Shinigami group.

"Good morning class," Madam Red said as she walked in and greeted her students.

"What up?" Fangurl responded.

Ignoring Fangurl again, Madam Red said "Let's begin our lesson today then."

The friends were about to relax, hoping that she'd forgotten about the group projects. "But Madam Red, what about our groups projects?" Claude asked from the back of the room.

Fangurl stood up and flipped her desk over. "I'm gonna fucking turkey slap this son of a bitch," Fangurl informed.

Ciel and Sebastian face-palmed themselves, listening to their friend. "Fangurl, please turn your desk back over and sit down," Madam Red requested.

The girl did as she was told, but crossed her arms. "Sorry Ciel," Fangurl muttered as the blunette glared at her.

"Thank you for reminding me Claude; your group projects are due today, and I've added on a special last minute twist to it," Madam Red announced.

"Well shit," Fangurl exclaimed before being nudged by Ciel again.

"Your groups will be acting out the roles you assigned for each other," Madam Red stated.

"What?" Eric asked he and the other Shinigamis' eyes widened.

"Yes, it's a last minute thing and I thought it'd be fun," Madam Red explained.

"Careful, if you think too hard you could develop a tumor," Fangurl precautioned.

"You're a tumor," Trancy spat.

"You're a pimple on the ass of society Trancy!" Fangurl shot back.

"Quiet please; now whose group would like to go first?" Madam Red wondered.

"I volunteer Trancy as tribute," Fangurl said pointing to the blonde.

"Very well, Alois, your group may proceed," Madam Red confirmed as she sat down and awaited the group's performance.

Trancy and Claude walked up to the front of the classroom. "Claude and I were the only ones in our group," Trancy informed.

"That's okay Alois, you and Claude just go when you're ready," Madam Red stated.

"Well all in all, we came to the conclusion that Claude would be the father and I'd be the mother," Trancy informed.

"I thought he was the submissive one though," Fangurl whispered to Ciel before being shushed.

"Here's how we figure a normal day would go if we were a family," Trancy said before the two began to act it out.

"Honey, I'm home from work," Claude said as he got into the role of his character.

Trancy skipped up to Claude and wrapped his arms around the demon teen's shoulders. "I missed you today love," he pouted as he grinned up at the stoic demon.

"Well I'm feeling in the mood for some fun tonight, how about you?" Claude wondered slyly.

"I'm feeling nauseous just watching this display," Fangurl muttered, hearing Ronald snicker quietly in the back of the room.

"Why don't we eat this nice dinner I've prepared for us, or else you can just take me on this table right now," Trancy challenged as he lay down on top of Madam Red's desk and split his legs open.

"Open for business already Trancy?" Fangurl asked. "And this early in the year too."

The class had to laugh at that. They knew that Alois Trancy was the slut of the class who always made it his mission to seduce any willing boy, even though most turned him down. "Alright, I think that's enough. Thank you Alois and Claude for that unique display of affection," Madam Red stammered as she hurried the two back to their seats. "Whose group is next?"

William raised his hand. "Our group will go ma'am," he stated as he stood up and pulled Ronald to his feet. Eric and Alan stood up with him.

The four made their way to the front of the classroom. Once they were at the front, William clarified "Just so you know, what you are about to see does not change anything about our friend relationship. This is strictly school business."

"Can you guess what role he got?" Ronald jokingly asked as he noticed Fangurl laugh quietly. He grinned and winked at her before they continued.

"Eric and Alan will play the role of the parents, and Ronald and I will play the part of their children," William informed as the group began their interpretation.

"Alan, kids, I'm home," Eric announced as he pretended to walk through the front door.

"Hello dear, how was your day?" Alan bashfully asked.

"Wonderful, glad to be home," Eric replied.

"Mom, dad, William keeps bothering me," Ronald whined as he rushed onto the scene.

"That's a lie, Ronald keeps bothering me while I'm trying to do my homework," William argued.

"You two stop fighting right now, your father just got home and doesn't want to hear this," Alan scolded.

"Boys, take it outside and fight it out," Eric suggested.

Ronald and William pretended to walk outside and start to scuffle. "Eric, what if they hurt themselves? You know how fragile little Ronald is," Alan reminded.

"They'll be okay, they're boys," Eric promised before hugging Alan. "At least you and I can have some time in here by ourselves."

"No, I've got to get dinner ready, so you have time for yourself," Alan corrected as he slowly walked away from Eric's embrace.

Ronald ran back inside. "I'm the champion!" he shouted. "William gave up."

"I did not give up, I merely forfeited because it's a waste of time to participate in such a barbaric means of solving a problem," William said.

"Say what you want, I still won," Ronald gloated.

"Thank you kids, that was a wonderful interpretation," Madam Red congratulated as the Shinigami group sat down. "Finally we have the Phantomhive group."

Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, and Fangurl stood up and walked to the front. "We decided on Grell and Sebastian being the parents with me and Ciel as the kids," Fangurl informed as they began their interpretation of life in their 'family'. "Hi honey, did you miss me?" Grell asked as she walked into the room.

"With every knife so far," Sebastian bluntly stated.

"Oh, so cold as normal dearest," Grell said. "Kids, have you started your homework yet?"

"We're not doing it, we've got better things to do than stupid shit for school," Fangurl responded. "Right Ciel?"

"Actually I think it would be smart to do it now," Ciel answered.

"Well fuck you and your opinion," Fangurl retorted.

"Fangurl, do not talk to your brother like that. Your father will punish you," Grell scolded.

Sebastian stood there stoic-like and stated "They are not my children, you are not my wife, and I'm leaving you for a fairy."

Sebastian, why would you do that?!" Grell cried as she dropped to her knees.

"Because she's got glitter and she's beautiful and I don't want to be married to a man," Sebastian replied.

"Can I have your knife set if you leave dad?" Fangurl asked.

"Sure, why not. I'm out bitches," Sebastian said before walking away.

"Um, okay, well thank you Phantomhive group, that was very insightful," Madam Red stuttered before getting up. "You all receive A's on your projects."

Flipping her desk Fangurl yelled "Fuck yeah!"

"Who said that?" Madam Red questioned.

"Trancy," Fangurl stated.

"Alright Trancy, see me after class," Madam Red stated leaving Trancy with a WTF look on his face.

"What about me, I didn't get to go," a voice from the far end of the classroom said.

Looking over, the friends saw an Asian boy sitting there munching a poptart. "Who the hell are you?" Ronald questioned.

"I knew I smelled poptarts," Sebastian scowled.

"I'm Justin, I've been here for the whole week," he stated.

"Get the fuck out!" Fangurl shouted pointing to the door. "No one knows you, you pervert."

An awkward silence, Justin stood up. "Kay, bye," he said before leaving.

"What is up with this school?" Ciel wondered.

**If you have any suggestions for things you would like to see happen in Kuro High, please comment and your suggestion will be considered. Arigato reviewers! - Fangurl Phantomhive **


	5. Football & Cheerleading Auditions

During the second week of school, Kuroshitsuji High always held tryouts for fall sporting events like football and cheerleading, along with non-sport activities such as debate team and student council. This year, since Fangurl, Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, Eric, Alan, Ronald, and William were juniors; they had the opportunity to try out for the varsity teams.

Monday after school, Ciel, Sebastian, Eric, and Ronald made their way to the football field to try out for a spot. Alan and William tagged along, but only to sit in the stands and watch for support. While they did that, Grell and Fangurl headed over to the cheerleading auditions.

Angela crossed her arms when she saw the two friends approach. "Wow, you actually had the guts to show up," she mocked.

"Wow, you actually have the guts to keep talking to me," Fangurl responded as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail.

Suddenly, Fangurl's identical twin sister Shania, walked up to Fangurl. "Hey sis," she said cheerfully.

Groaning, Fangurl replied "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm helping with try outs. It's part of the Senior benefits," Shania explained. "You look nice in your outfit."

"Shut the hell up Shania," Fangurl replied frustratingly.

"Good luck Fangurl, I know you'll do very well," Shania wished, still with a pleasant tone.

"I wish you would fall down a well," Fangurl whispered as her sister walked away.

The cheerleading coaches stepped forward. "Good afternoon ladies, I am Head-Coach Druitt and this is my lovely assistant Hannah," the feminine man introduced.

"Why the hell do we have a man coaching our cheerleading?" Fangurl asked.

"Coach Druitt has led us to more finals and more wins than any other coach at this school," Angela defended.

"Well I'm gonna lead him to a prison cell because he looks and acts like a fucking pedophile," Fangurl stated as she watched Druitt carefully examine the length of another cheerleader's skirt.

"He's not like that Fangurl, he's gay so he wouldn't do anything to us," Angela said.

"Say what you want, he'll be in jail by the time we graduate," Fangurl promised.

"Alright my birdies, it's time to begin auditions!" Druitt excitedly announced.

"Why does he call us birds?" Grell wondered.

"He loves the way birds chirp so sometimes he has us chirp like birds when we perform," Lizzie Midford explained.

"Fuck that, I'm not chirping for some gay pervert," Fangurl stated.

Druitt approached Fangurl. "And what is your name little swallow?" he wondered as he reached to touch Fangurl's shoulder.

Fangurl sprayed Druitt's face with some of her perfume, causing the man to gag and cough. "Bitch back the fuck up and please don't touch me. I do not do well with being touched by grown men," Fangurl requested. "And my name is Fangurl Phantomhive."

Once Druitt got his sight and voice back, he calmly responded "Alright, Fangurl you may proceed to audition."

"But coach, she just sprayed you with perfume," Angela argued. "She shouldn't get to try out because she attacked you."

"Shut the fuck up bitch and let me do my thing," Fangurl responded.

"Fiery, I like her already," Hannah whispered to Druitt.

The music started and so did Fangurl's audition. She kicked her legs high, did a couple of tumbles, a handstand, several backflips, and shook her body like a dancer. When it was over, Druitt stood up and clapped his hands before laughing very creepy-like. "Why the fuck do you laugh like a mentally challenged walrus?" Fangurl questioned.

Ignoring her question, Druitt stated "Never have I seen such elegance in a girl before. The way your body moves tells a story all it's own. It says that you love dancing and are so passionate about it."

"It says that I need to pee, may I use the restroom?" Fangurl requested.

"Yes, please feel free to exercise your right to use the public facilities of this school. Bravo, you are on the team my dear Fangurl," Druitt informed as he clapped and laughed once more.

After Grell's audition, which resulted her getting on the team as well, the two friends made their way to the football stands to meet with Alan and William. "Hey how did auditions go?" Alan asked.

"Great, we both made the team," Fangurl responded.

"You'll get to see me in another pretty short skirt Will," Grell dreamily enlightened.

"I weep for the people who have to witness that," William muttered as Grell lay her head on the stoic Shinigami's shoulder.

"The guys are just about to try out," Alan said as the football coach headed to the field.

Ciel, Sebastian, Eric, Ronald, and even Trancy and Claude showed up to try out to be on the football team. The coach was none other than Hades, Sebastian's dad, who coached in his spare time. "I am Coach Hades, and you will all call me as such, except for you Sebastian, you will call me Coach Father," he ordered. Sebastian glared at his dad. "You all will have to prove to me that you've got what it takes to be a Kuro High Demon Hound, and we will do whatever it takes to beat that stuck up school Ouran Academy."

"Dad, please shut the fuck up and get on with the try outs," Sebastian requested.

Clearing his throat, Hades responded "Very well then. Son, you will go first."

Sebastian stepped forward. "Alright, now take this football and throw it as far as you can," Hades instructed.

The demon teenager took the ball from his father and reached his arm back before chunking it high into the air. It travelled farther than the goal post, past the school, and headed towards the neighborhoods. "Where did it go?" Ronald asked.

In a neighborhood near Kuroshitsuji High, the Asian boy Justin, who Fangurl had kicked out of class, was walking out of a convenient store with a recently purchased poptart. "I spent all my allowance on this baby and now I'll get to enjoy you my sweet strawberry flavored beauty," he said to the pastry.

Before Justin could take a bite, the football that Sebastian through came hurling through the air and knocked the poptart out of Justin's hand, causing it to fall to the sidewalk below. Looking down at his beloved spoiled food, Justin muttered "I think I'm going to cry now." Before dropping to his knees and doing just that. "So young, to die a painful death." The Asian touched the poptart gently as he sobbed over his lost snack.

"Damn son, that was a hell of a distance," Hades congratulated to Sebastian.

"Thanks dad, I am after all one hell of a football player," Sebastian replied.

"You, Knox boy, you're up," Hades stated. "Take this football and try to evade your opponents, who in this case will be the Senior players."

Ronald zipped through the crowd with record speed and reached the end zone in less than ten seconds. "Touchdown!" Ronald yelled as he threw the ball on the ground, which ironically bounced back up and hit him in the head.

"Good job Ronnie!" Fangurl yelled from the stands.

"Phantomhive, you will be the ball," Hades announced.

"The ball, sir?" Ciel questioned.

Picking up the small teenager, Hades announced "Everyone play hot potato with Phantomhive to build up arm strength."

The members threw Ciel to each other, at the distress of the blunette. Trancy caught him and didn't want to give him up. "You're mine now Ciel," Trancy stated.

Hades slapped the blonde on the back of the head, causing Alois to drop Ciel. "No holding like that; that'll get you flagged Trancy," Hades reminded.

He lined up the hopeful try outers and had them all pretend to run a drill with some of the Senior members. By the end of the audition, all of them had gotten on the team, and Eric and Ronald had minor injuries to their arms and shoulders. "Eric's been hurt," Alan saw as he covered his mouth and stood up.

Alan rushed down to the sidelines where Eric sat and asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Alan, it's just a scratch, see," Eric promised calmly as he showed the brunette some scratch wounds along with a developing scar.

"I knew you would get hurt, I knew it would happen," Alan muttered as he lowered his head.

Eric placed his hand under Alan's chin and tipped his head up to meet his. "It's all better now knowing that you're here," Eric whispered.

Alan felt himself blush as he poured some water over Eric's arm to help clean up some of the cuts. Fangurl walked over to Ronald, while William tried to stop Grell from glomping a very hot and sweaty Sebastian.

"How'd your audition go?" Ronald asked.

"Very well, Grell and I both made the team," Fangurl informed. "What about you and the boys? Are you guys officially Kuro High Demon Hounds now?"

"The list is coming out tomorrow but more than likely we all got in," Ronald promised. "You want me to take you to get food?"

"You mean like a date?" Fangurl asked.

"Yeah, I mean technically we're boyfriend and girlfriend now," Ronald reminded.

"Um, yeah sure Ronnie, that'd be fine," Fangurl said. "Let's just go get McDonalds or something."

"Did someone say McDonalds dinner party?!" Grell yelled with excitement.

"I'm in," Eric called. Alan, Ciel, Sebastian, William, and Grell all agreed as they headed to their vehicles.

Sighing Ronald looked at Fangurl. "Guess we won't get any privacy tonight," he said. "Maybe Friday night I'll take you somewhere."

Fangurl smiled before saying "Sure Ronnie."

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! If you have any suggestions for Kuroshitsuji High, just leave them in the review box and they'll be taken into consideration. Arigato readers! - Fangurl Phantomhive.**


	6. Misadventures in Babysitting

Friday, Madam Red announced "Kids, I would like to know if any of you would like to do a job for me tonight for a couple of hours."

All remained quiet, curious as to what it was. "What kinda job?" Fangurl questioned.

"My husband and I are going out for a few hours and we need someone to watch our little girl, Lilly Grace," Madam Red explained.

"Would we be paid for doing said job?" Grell wondered.

"Yes, we would pay you. All we really need is for you to give her a bath and put her to bed," Madam Red said.

Fangurl gave Grell a look before asking "Can two people watch her?"

"Yes, that would probably be better actually," Madam Red figured.

"Grell and I volunteer," Fangurl stated.

"I feel so sorry for that child," Ciel muttered.

"What do you mean Ciel? You know I love kids," Fangurl reminded.

"Fangurl, need I remind you, that you are also a child yourself?" Ciel asked.

"Only mentally a child, physically a sixteen year old girl," Fangurl corrected. Ciel slowly face palmed his face.

"Wonderful, thank you Fangurl and Grell; here's my address," Madam Red said handing both girls a sticky note. "Please try to be there around six."

"We must warn you Madam Red, we're always fashionably early," Fangurl notified.

"And don't doubt us when we say fashionably," Grell added, flipping some hair behind her shoulders.

"This will be a very interesting outcome," Sebastian muttered to Ciel.

"Agreed," the blunette responded.

Later that day after school, Ronald asked Fangurl "I thought you and I were supposed to have a date night tonight?"

"Ronnie, all we have to do is wait until Madam Red and her husband get home and then Grell and I are free. I can come over and hang out when I'm done, but I really need money right now," Fangurl explained.

"It seems like you wanna do stuff with everyone except me," Ronald said.

"Do you remember what I told you before we got into this relationship; that it's strictly just to make Undertaker jealous?" Fangurl reminded.

Ronald stood there quietly. "Yeah, I remember," he muttered.

"That doesn't mean that you and I can't do stuff, but I'm not going to be all over you like a normal girlfriend would be," Fangurl said. "I'll call you tonight after I leave Madam Red's, and we can go do whatever you want, okay?"

"Alright," Ronald reluctantly agreed.

5:59 p.m., Fangurl and Grell showed up to Madam Red's house. "Oh good, right on time girls," Madam Red said.

"Oh no, we're fashionably early, it's not six yet," Grell reminded.

"And I do want to be reimbursed for that one minute that I was here on the jobsite," Fangurl added.

"C'mon in and meet Lilly," Madam Red offered as she let the students into her house. Sitting up on her blanket, playing with her toys, sat one and a half year old Lilly Grace. The blonde haired, blue eyed girl looked up at the new strangers in her house. "Lilly baby, these are your babysitters for the night. This is Fangurl and Grell."

The baby didn't move or even make a sound. "Is it broken?" Grell asked looking at Madam Red.

"No, she's just very shy around strangers, but she'll warm up to you nicely. Here's my number, call if there are any problems," Madam Red said as she picked up Lilly. "Now you be good for the girls while mommy and daddy are out."

Handing Lilly to Grell, Madam Red and her husband left. Grell held Lilly out to take a good look at her. "She doesn't seem like she'll be a lot of trouble," Grell thought.

Just then, Lilly regurgitated her dinner all over the front of Grell's shirt. Fangurl's jaw dropped as she tried not to laugh. Grell stood there horrified before saying "Take this child before I kill it."

Fangurl hurried and took Lilly while Grell remained frozen in her position. "Do you feel better?" Fangurl asked Lilly. The baby giggled.

"I'll go get your extra shirt that we brought," Fangurl said to Grell as she carried Lilly to the bedroom to retrieve the extra clothes for her friend.

Picking up the shirt, Fangurl sat Lilly down on the carpet. "Now stay here while I go give this shirt to Grell, okay Lilly?" Fangurl instructed. The one year old just looked at her.

Fangurl took Grell the extra shirt and let her change. "Where's Lilly at?" Grell wondered as she slipped off the spoiled shirt and replaced it with a fresh one.

"She's in the bedroom sitting on the carpet," Fangurl informed.

Going back into the bedroom to retrieve Lilly, Grell and Fangurl stopped short; Lilly was gone. "Where the hell is she?" Grell asked.

"I don't know she was just right here," Fangurl promised.

"Oh shit, this is bad, this is very bad," Grell frantically said.

"Now calm down, she couldn't have gotten far," Fangurl figured. The two girls walked all around the house called for the little girl. Walking upstairs, Fangurl found a trail of bubbles leading into the bathroom. "Lilly?" Fangurl called as she opened up the bathroom door.

To Fangurl's horror, the whole room was filled with bubbles, and she could hear water running from the sink. Running inside, Fangurl worriedly called to Lilly, scared that she was going to suffocate on the all the soap around her. While Fangurl was searching, Lilly simply crawled out of the bathroom and slowly let herself crawl downstairs towards the kitchen.

Grell looked around downstairs and could hear Lilly gurgling to herself from in the kitchen. Going into the kitchen, Grell was shocked to see the one year old trying to pull a plate of cake off of the counter. "No Lilly, don't touch that!" Grell yelled as she pulled Lilly away from the cake, inadvertently knocking the cake off the counter and on top of her own head.

Screaming, Grell set Lilly down on the ground while she wiped off her face and glasses, and began to pick cake out of her hair. Fangurl suddenly appeared and asked "What happened?!"

Grell stared at her best friend, who was drenched from head to toe in bubbles, while Fangurl stared at Grell, who was covered in cake from head to torso. "Lilly . . . cake . . . all in my hair!" Grell yelled as she cried over her hair.

"Where did she go?" Fangurl wondered looking around for the mischievous one year old.

"Could she have gone outside?" Grell asked, observing the pet door on the kitchen door.

"Oh shit," Fangurl muttered as she and Grell ran outside.

Lilly was nowhere to be found, and now Grell and Fangurl would get in big trouble. "C'mon, we've gotta find her," Grell said as they ran down the street, still covered in bubbles and cake.

Pulling out her cell phone, Fangurl called Ciel and Sebastian. "Guys we need help," Fangurl panted as she ran alongside Grell.

"What have you two done now?" Ciel questioned.

"We kinda lost Madam Red's daughter," Fangurl slowly said.

"What do you mean 'kind of' lost? Either she's lost or she isn't," Sebastian corrected.

"Look, can you guys please just come help us find her?" Fangurl requested.

"Very well, but you two are taking the blame for losing her," Ciel reminded. "Where are you two currently?"

"Oh the corner of Funtom and Michaels," Fangurl informed.

Ciel and Sebastian left the Phantomhive Manor and walked down several blocks to meet Fangurl and Grell. "What the hell happened to you two?" Sebastian questioned, looking at the girls still covered in cake and bubbles.

"We'll explain later, for now let's just find Lilly," Grell suggested.

"We'll need all the help we can get," Fangurl figured. "And I know Eric and Alan are at the movies right now, and William's probably studying."

"What about Ronnie, can he help?" Grell wondered.

"Possibly, I'll give him a call," Fangurl said. "In the meantime, we have to search this whole neighborhood for Lilly."

The friends split up and began to search down each street and in each yard for the missing one year old. "Ronnie, we've lost Madam Red's daughter. Me, Grell, Sebastian, and Ciel are looking for her; can you come out and help us please?" Fangurl asked.

"Yeah, can we hang out afterwards?" Ronald asked.

"Ronnie!" Fangurl yelled.

"Okay, okay, not the time to ask that," Ronald realized before hanging up. Fangurl ran down the street calling to Lilly, before her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello Fangurl, it's Madam Red, I was just calling to check on Lilly," her teacher informed.

"Oh Lilly is fine, we're playing hide and seek right now, and she's doing very well at it," Fangurl slowly said.

"Wonderful, my husband and I will be heading home in about an hour, see you then," Madam Red notified before hanging up.

Fangurl put her phone up before yelling for her friends to meet up at a street corner. "We've got an hour to find Lilly before we are dead," Fangurl notified.

"She's nowhere in this neighborhood," Ciel figured. "We may have to call the police."

"Fuck the police, we will find her," Fangurl promised.

"Guys, is that Lilly?" Ronald asked pointing down the block a little bit to see the little girl crawling down the sidewalk.

"Yes, that's her," Grell confirmed as the friends ran down the road to catch her.

By the time they got to the block she was on, Lilly had evaded their advances once again. "Damn, are you sure she's not like a super baby or something?" Ronald wondered.

"No, she's not a demon baby, because I would've been able to pick up on that," Sebastian informed.

Lilly however kept crawling down the sidewalk, but stopped in front a person. "Hello there little one," the person said as he picked her up.

"Guys, we've been searching forever, and still can't find her, and this cake is starting to harden and stick in my hair," Grell complained.

Before anyone could say anything else, Justin walked up to the friends, holding Lilly, who was currently teething on a poptart. "Hey guys," the Asian said.

"What are you doing here?" Fangurl asked.

"Well I was walking down the sidewalk when I saw this baby and apparently she was hungry cuz she wanted this poptart," Justin explained as he handed Lilly to Fangurl.

"Oh, well thank you for grabbing her," Fangurl replied.

"No problem, well I gotta go bathe in tea, see ya," Justin answered before walking away from the very confused friends.

"Did he just say 'bathe in tea'?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah, must be an Asian thing or something," Fangurl guessed.

The friends walked back to Madam Red's house and washed off Lilly's with the water hose in the front yard. "Your hands are dirty little lady," Grell said to the one year old before setting her down on the grass.

Lilly crawled over to the water hose and began to teethe on it. "Well listen, thanks for all your help with finding Lilly; if you guys hadn't come, our asses would've been in trouble," Fangurl said to Ciel, Sebastian, and Ronald.

"She honestly doesn't seem like a bad kid. I don't know how you can manage to lose a sweet little one year old," Ciel stated.

Suddenly, all five friends became soaked with ice cold water from head to toe. Looking down, they saw Lilly holding the hose in her hands giggling and gurgling to herself. "Sweet and innocent huh?" Fangurl repeated to Ciel.

"Not a word," the blunette muttered.

Sebastian wiped water out of his eyes before stating "If she wasn't a baby I would kill her right now; these were my favorite shoes you just ruined." Lilly continued to giggle as she looked up at the demon teenager innocently.

"Could this night get any worse?" Grell wondered as she pushed her wet hair out of her face.

Just then, Madam Red's car pulled into the driveway. "You just had to fucking jinx us, didn't you Grell," Fangurl said looking at her friend.

Madam Red rushed out of the car, and up to Lilly. "Oh my baby, what are you doing outside this late? You should be in bed," she exclaimed, picking up the baby.

Looking at her students, Madam Red noted how drenched and tired the teens looked. "Was she a handful?" Madam Red asked.

"No, she was very good," Fangurl lied.

"Oh thank you for watching her; I should have you guys watch her more, she seems to like you all," Madam Red noted.

"That's alright, one time is enough for us," Grell promised.

After they were paid their fair share of babysitting money, Ciel, Sebastian, Fangurl, Grell, and Ronald headed to McDonalds to eat and hopefully forget the events of the night. Walking up to the counter, Sebastian ordered and gave the cashier his money. "Did you guys just get back from a water park?" the cashier asked the waterlogged friends.

"Don't try to make conversation with me right now," Sebastian threatened as his eyes turned a terrifying pink.

"Did you guys have a water balloon fight?" the cashier asked as Fangurl ordered.

The tired and soaked teenager grabbed the employee by the collar and muttered "Do not fuck with me right now you little bastard. I've just had the worst night of my life and last thing I need is a little shit like you asking me about my night."

Fangurl released the teen before the friends received their food and dived into the fattening fast food. "Ya know, something about eating McDonalds that makes things better," Sebastian said as he gnawed on a fry.

"I'll drink to that," Fangurl agreed as she and her friends raised their cups and tapped them against each other's. As they ate, Fangurl turned to Ronald. "Thanks for helping us tonight, I know this was probably not the most exciting thing you could be doing on a Friday night."

"Hey, that's what boyfriends are for," Ronald replied with a grin.

He reached down and took Fangurl's hand in his, while Fangurl had a growing smirk on her face as she interlocked her fingers with Ronald's.

**If you have any suggestions for things you'd like to see in Kuro High, please comment and all suggestions will be taken into consideration. Be on the lookout for my next Halloween related chapter. Arigato reviewers and readers! - Fangurl Phantomhive**


	7. Don't Eat the Brownies

**Happy late Halloween guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy at college cosplaying for extra credit ;). Anyways, here's the next chapter for Kuro High, hope you enjoy it!**

Towards the end of September, Fangurl concocted an idea. "Hey guys, I got an idea," she announced at lunch one Monday.

"Oh God," Sebastian muttered, knowing it was probably stupid.

"What's the idea Fangurl?" Grell wondered.

"Okay, well since Neewollah is coming up on Friday, I figured we could have a party at my place," Fangurl suggested.

"What the fuck is Neewollah?" Eric questioned.

Sighing, Ciel explained "Through Fangurl's stupidity, she has made up a holiday that is exactly one month prior to Halloween, which is Neewollah spelled the proper way."

"The fuck is up with her brain?" Sebastian wondered.

"Can't we just wait until Halloween to party?" William requested.

"Dude, we can't just pass up an opportunity to party," Ronald reminded.

"I like parties," Justin added as he walked by the table.

Everyone turned to him. "Random ass Asian," Fangurl muttered.

"So what do we do at this Halloween party?" Grell asked.

"What's Halloween?" Fangurl innocently wondered.

"I rest my case, Fangurl is a dumbass," Sebastian stated.

"It's pretty much just a BYOD party and be sure to dress up, because we can go egg people's houses and do all sorts of hoodlum things," Fangurl explained.

"BYOD?" Alan asked.

"Bring your own dessert," Ciel clarified.

"So who's in?" Fangurl wondered.

Everyone raised their hands. "I still like to party, FYI," Justin added again as he walked by to throw away some trash.

Fangurl sighed. "Would you like to come to the party Asian boy?" she asked annoyed at the presence of him.

"Uh, I guess," Justin replied. "Let me check my schedule to make sure I don't have to study that night."

Sebastian looked up at him. "You're asianness is showing and it's very offending," he stated.

"Sorry, I'll dial it down for you," Justin replied as he poked himself in the stomach jokingly.

Looking at Ciel, Sebastian whispered "I'm wondering if Fangurl and this Asian are related at all."

Friday night, after school, Ciel and Fangurl spent a few hours fixing up the Phantomhive Manor to celebrate Neewollah. Around five thirty, Sebastian came over dressed as Michael Jackson. "Is this just an excuse for you to grab yourself?" Ciel wondered.

Sebastian replied "Dude, I can do that anytime, by the way I brought eyeball, I mean cake balls for dessert."

Fangurl took the tray of food from the demon and set it in the kitchen. "What are you supposed to be?" Sebastian asked Ciel, looking at the teen's costume.

"I'm a lamp," Ciel stated as he tilted the shade up over his eyes.

"And I'm a bunny," Fangurl added as she hopped back into the room before falling accidentally onto the couch. Sebastian clapped at the stupidity of her performance.

Around six fifteen, Grell, William, and Ronald showed up. William was dressed as a calculator, Ronald was dressed like a gang member from the 50s, and Grell was simply a carrot.

"What all did you guys bring?" Fangurl wondered as she observed each Shinigami dessert.

"I think this is pie," Ronald said. "I don't know, my mom bought it and stuck it in the fridge."

"Lovely, I'll take it," Fangurl replied. "What about you William?"

"This is a tofu fiber cake laced with milk free icing," the stoic Shinigami informed.

"And our dog thanks you for bringing him food," Fangurl quickly said before moving on. "What about you Grell?"

"Red velvet cupcakes," Grell stated.

"Say no more," Sebastian muttered as he took the plate from Grell and began to crouch in a corner and eat the red food.

"Have you guys seen Eric and Alan?" Fangurl wondered as she set the food down in the kitchen.

"Yeah, they're on their way," Ronald informed. "Alan had trouble with the zipper on his."

There was then a knock on the door. Opening it up, Fangurl sighed as she looked at the Asian boy in front of her. "What the fuck are you?"

"I'm a poptart cat," Justin replied as he began to eat a poptart and sing "Nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan."

"Enough!" Fangurl yelled. "Please come inside, but don't sit on the couch, we just had it waxed."

"Kay, oh and here's some poptarts for dessert," Justin informed handing Fangurl ten boxes of strawberry flavored pastries before walking inside.

Fangurl reluctantly placed the boxes of poptarts on the counter next to the other desserts before hearing another knock at the door. "That must be Eric and Alan," she figured as she ran to the front door.

Opening up, the girl saw Eric wearing a storm trooper helmet and Alan wearing a clock costume. "Hey guys, glad you could make it," Fangurl said as she let the two inside.

"I brought these brownies that I made with a secret ingredient my brother gave me," Eric informed as he handed the brownies to Fangurl.

"Excellent, I'll just put these in the kitchen with the rest of the food," she said.

After seeing everyone was there, all the teens began to indulge in the chocolate and sugar of the desserts. Sebastian kept stuffing his face with Grell's red velvet cupcakes, and shouted "I think I'm going to vomit, but these are so good that I can't stop!"

Justin began to eat some of Eric's brownies, before asking "So what's in these?"

"Uh, I really don't know, my brother made them. He said they're always a smash at his parties," Eric informed as he cut himself and Alan a brownie.

Taking a bite, Justin stated "These aren't half bad."

"I agree Eric, these are pretty good," Fangurl agreed as she, Ronald, Alan, William, Grell, Sebastian, and Ciel all began to eat some of Eric's brownies.

About fifteen minutes later, the whole pan of brownies was gone and everyone had a dazed look on each of their faces. "Dudes, I think something was up with the food," Ronald muttered as he looked around and began to see random colors and shapes.

"Yeah, was something in that pie?" Ciel wondered as he started to squirm around on the floor like a worm.

"No, what about that red velvet?" Ronald suggested.

"Impossible, Sebastian hasn't shared any all night," Fangurl denied as she stared at her demon friend licking the residue of the red velvet off of the plate in the corner of the room.

"Hey, have you guys ever noticed how the walls of this room look like layers of cake?" Grell wondered as she looked at the tan and white walls around her.

"Bro, do we have anything to drink cuz my mouth is getting dry," Ronald asked.

"Yeah mine's getting dry too Ronnie," Fangurl agreed as the two stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Ronald bumped into the side of the wall, missing the doorway completely. "How long has that wall been there?" he asked.

"Since like, um five years ago I think," Fangurl tried to recall.

"Hmm, well you should move it out of the way, someone could get hurt," Ronald suggested.

Ciel looked at Eric and Alan. "Have you guys been crying, cuz your eyes are red as hell?"

"No, but I just remembered what my brother put in the brownies," Eric realized.

"I swear if you say what I think you're going to say," William mumbled from the couch.

"I think there's marijuana in the brownies," Eric stated.

"Yep, he said it," William confirmed. "Slingby if my stomach wasn't killing me right now, I would be over there –" He stopped short and clutched his stomach again.

Eric turned to Alan. "You know, since we're high as shit right now, it's not gonna hurt anything if I tell you that you're –"

"Hey Alan, come here for a minute," Grell interrupted as she pulled Alan up away from the blonde.

Fangurl began to giggle as she sat down next to Eric. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You were gonna make a pass at Alan but Grell stopped you. And since Alan's wearing a clock costume, I guess you could say you were clock blocked Eric," Fangurl laughed uncontrollably.

Eric thought about the joke and then began to laugh as well. Sebastian stood up and questioned "Has anyone seen that weird Asian kid?"

"Oh you mean Justin?" Alan wondered as he wobbled back over to sit next to Eric again.

Before the friends could do anything else, they heard a scream coming from outside. They all gathered around the front windows to see Justin streaking down the street completely naked except for a sock he kept over his private area. "I am free willy!" he screamed as he ran into the neighborhood.

"What the fuck is up with that kid?" Eric questioned.

"Must be an Asian thing," Fangurl figured. "Dudes I am fucking hungry, let's go eat."

Everyone else agreed, since the brownies had made them extremely famished. "Should we go after Justin?" Grell wondered as they piled into Fangurl's car.

"No, let him have his moment," Fangurl said before driving away.

The friends stormed into McDonalds and each demanded large portions of food. "Why so much food tonight?" the cashier wondered. "And what's up with those getups?"

The group had forgotten they were still in their costumes. "We're a little high right now, give us a break!" Fangurl demanded.

"Fangurl, come here," Grell giggled as she pulled her friend over to where she and William were standing. "Look, Will's costume is like an actual calculator." Grell began to push buttons on William's costume, much to the raven haired Shinigami's displeasure.

Fangurl then typed in the numbers 8008135. "Heh, look, it looks like it says boobies," Fangurl said as she and Grell began to laugh uncontrollably. William sighed before pushing his glasses up and clearing the screen on his calculator costume.

As the group sat down to eat, Fangurl announced "Thanks everyone for coming over to celebrate Neewollah with me. It was so much fun, agreed?"

Everyone raised their Styrofoam cups and clinked them together. "We have to do this again for Halloween," Ciel decided.

"Can someone please explain what Halloween is?" Fangurl asked before her friends started to laugh.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! If you have any suggestions for things you'd like to see happen at Kuroshitsuji High, just leave them in the review box. Arigato readers! - Fangurl Phantomhive**


	8. Homecoming

The month of October proved to be a busy month as far as athletic events went at Kuroshitsuji High. During October, Homecoming happened, the dance and the football game. It also meant that elections had to be held to determine the Homecoming Senior Queen, and the Junior Princess.

"Alright, now I need to know who wants to be in the running for Junior Princess," Madam Red wondered as she took out a piece of paper.

Angela, Fangurl, and Grell raised their hands. "Heh, good look winning against me losers, I have the advantage," Angela said snobbishly.

"I wouldn't count your rank as mayor of bitch city as an advantage," Fangurl remarked before hearing the Shinigamis snicker.

Turning to Fangurl, Angela replied "At least I have parents who will take care of me, unlike you, whose parents just left her with the Phantomhives."

The Shinigamis dropped their jaws, and even Ciel and Sebastian fell silent. Alois and Claude covered their mouths; no one had ever dared bring Fangurl's parents into a conversation. Fangurl narrowed her gaze at the Angel before standing up and yanking Angela up by her hair and shoving her into the wall before throwing her onto the ground. Twisting her arms behind her back, Fangurl threatened "If you dare fucking talk about my parents again, I will break every one of your fucking fingers before I light you on fire. I'm like an unpaid electric bill; I'll put your lights out motherfucker. Have I made myself clear you little bitch; do not fuck with me, ever."

Madam Red pulled Fangurl off of Angela before demanding "Out in the hall right now. You need to cool off."

Fangurl flipped her desk over before storming into the hallway. The girl began to kick and punch at the wall before sliding down to the floor. A few seconds later, Eric came out and sat down next to her. The two were silent for a few minutes before Fangurl asked "Why's she gotta be a bitch?"

"That's just how she is dude," Eric reminded. "Don't let her get to you. You know that she just wants to get underneath your skin cuz you're the only one who has ever stood up to her."

Fangurl nodded slowly. "She can talk about me, but she better not fuck with my family. I don't give a damn, if she was talking about Shania, I would've done the same thing. Yeah I know I fight with her a lot, but only I can do that cuz she's my sister," she muttered.

Eric put an arm around the girl. "It'll be okay Fangurl; you know Angela is just jealous that she doesn't have the most awesomest friends in the world," Eric tried to encourage. "You know me and the others would do anything for you in a heartbeat; we got your back girl."

Fangurl hugged her Shinigami friend before they both stood up and walked back into class. "Do you still want to be on the ballad for Homecoming Princess?" Madam Red wondered.

Looking at her friends, they smiled and Ronald and Eric gave her a thumbs up. "Yes I do," Fangurl stated. She could hear Angela quietly gasp and moan. "Looks like you got some competition, bitch," she whispered to Angela as she sat down.

The next day, the students voted for who they wanted to be their Junior Princess for this school year. "Alright, now all the nominees need to dress nice on the announcing day at the Homecoming assembly," Madam Red reminded.

"Do we get to miss class?" Fangurl asked.

"Yes, we will miss the morning portion," Madam Red confirmed.

"Fuck yeah," Fangurl whispered as she and Grell high-fived.

"The announcement will be this Friday at 9 a.m., and then I assume all of you will be going to the game and dance that night when we battle the Ouran High School Eagles at the Homecoming game," Madam Red said.

"Sadly, all cheerleaders are forced to attend this shit, so yes we must, but at least the games are humorous," Fangurl replied.

"Who'd you vote for?" Grell asked Fangurl as they walked to lunch with their friends.

"Girl you know I can't tell you, it's bad luck," Fangurl reminded.

"Ah, c'mon, what's it gonna hurt?" Grell asked.

"I voted for you," Ronald informed as he put his arm around Fangurl's waist.

"Thanks Ronnie," Fangurl said as they all sat down to eat.

"Dude, I swear if Angela wins, she will think she's queen of the school," Grell figured.

"I agree, she is, as the hoodlums say, a trippin' bitch," William agreed.

"She's not very nice at all," Alan added.

"Don't worry; no one's going to vote for her ignorant ass. I can't think of one person who actually likes Angela," Fangurl promised.

Friday at the Homecoming assembly, Fangurl, Grell, and Angela all dressed up and stood in front of the Kuroshitsuji High student body alongside the senior nominees. Principal Tanaka spoke into the microphone "Good morning to all Kuro High students on this Homecoming day. This morning, we are going to announce the winners of Homecoming Queen and Princess."

All of the students began to cheer, and Grell and Fangurl looked up into the crowd to find their friends shouting their names. "And now, assistant cheerleading coach Hannah Annafellows will open and announce this year's chosen winners," Tanaka stated as Hannah stepped forward.

As Hannah opened the envelope, Grell and Fangurl took each other's hands and felt themselves shake with excitement. "In fourth place with 1 vote is, Justin?" Hannah read aloud in a confused tone.

The nominees turned and saw the Asian standing at the end of the stage waving at them. From up in the stands, his brother, Dustin, stood up and began to clap for him, while the rest of the student body stayed quiet. "Why are you up here?" Fangurl questioned in an annoyed tone.

"I wanted to feel pretty," Justin said as he took a bite of his poptart.

"You aren't even a girl," Grell reminded.

"I swear you are the weirdest kid I've ever met," Fangurl added.

"My mom thinks I'm awesome," Justin informed before turning to the audience and waving at his mother.

"Get off the damn stage," Fangurl stated.

"Okay," Justin said before walking off the stage.

Hannah then continued reading "Second place runner up with 56 votes, is Angela Blanc." There were no claps for the stuck up Angel as she waved at the student body. "First place runner up with 457 votes is Fangurl Phantomhive." Everybody in the student body cheered loudly for Fangurl, since mostly everyone liked her. The Shinigamis, and Ciel and Sebastian cheered the loudest. "Your winner for Junior Princess is Grell Sutcliff with 469 votes."

The student body erupted with applause as the redhead began to cry tears of joy. Angela's mouth dropped when she heard that she had lost to Grell. Instead of receiving her participant crown, she stormed off into the crowd to find Ash. "Congratulations Miss Sutcliff, and now we are going to announce your Senior Queen," Tanaka stated through the microphone.

While Hannah announced the runner ups, Fangurl said to Grell "Girl I can't believe you won."

"I know, how's this possible?" Grell wondered.

"Well Eric, Alan, Ronald, William, and I went around asking people to vote for you because you deserved to win," Fangurl explained.

"You're the best Fangurl," Grell responded as she hugged the girl's shoulders.

"Your Homecoming Senior Queen is Shania Phantomhive," Hannah announced.

The student body cheered as Fangurl's sister accepted her crown humbly. "It never ends for Shania," Fangurl muttered to herself.

"Congratulations to all of our nominees and winners, and I look forward to seeing everyone tonight at the Homecoming game as we battle our main rivals, the Ouran High School Eagles. You may return to class now," Principal Tanaka declared.

After school, the cheerleaders had to practice their routine for the evening performance. "Alright my birdies, now let's be sure to get this right so that we can look perfect tonight for the fans," Druitt said as the girls got into their dancing spots.

The girls ran through their routine several times before Druitt told them to take a break. Fangurl and Grell walked over to get some water, when they overheard Angela talking to Lizzie about Grell winning Junior Princess at Homecoming. "Can you believe I lost to _that_?" Angela asked as she pointed to Grell.

"What the fuck did you say about my friend?" Fangurl questioned.

"The truth; that that redheaded queer did not deserve to win. Grell isn't even biologically a girl so he should've been disqualified. I swear he's such a disgrace to real girls everywhere," Angela harshly spat.

"Don't say that about me, I have every right to be a girl if I want to be," Grell tried to defend. "I am a transgender, and therefore have the right to be called a girl."

"Oh go fall in a hole, bitch," Angela yelled as she threw her water on Grell's outfit.

The girls froze for a few minutes before Fangurl jumped on top of Angela and began to punch her face. She violently ripped the Angel's earrings out of her ears, causing them to begin to bleed. Fangurl then twisted her arms around her back once again. "Did I not tell you the other day to not fuck with me? I will beat your ass Angela and if you keep disrespecting Grell, I will fuck your life up," Fangurl threatened as she twisted Angela's arms almost to their breaking point.

Druitt and Hannah hurried over and pulled Fangurl off of Angela. "What is going on over here?" Druitt demanded.

"Angela started a fight with Fangurl," one of the cheerleaders stated.

"Angela, why did you do that?" Druitt asked.

"She called Grell a queer, threw water on her, and said she didn't deserve to be the Homecoming Princess. Angela just needs to remove her head from her ass and see that she's not the most beautiful person at this school, like she thinks she is," Fangurl said.

"Angela, for this behavior, I have no choice but to dismiss you from the team for the rest of the season," Druitt decided.

The Angel dropped her mouth. "Do you know who my father is?!" she demanded.

"No and neither does your mother," Fangurl remarked.

"He will come up here and get your ass fired!" Angela screamed as she clenched her fists and stomped her foot.

"Oh shut the fuck up bitch," Fangurl said as she grabbed the Angel by the hair and threw her over the fence of the field.

"Fangurl Phantomhive, you seem to show signs of strong leadership, I am hereby appointing you to captain of this team. Grell, you may be her co-captain," Druitt assigned. "Now, let's get back to practicing for tonight."

That night at the game, the Kuroshitsuji Demon Hounds began to play against the Ouran Eagles. During halftime, Fangurl led the cheerleaders onto the field and helped them begin their routine. The girls heard the football players begin to cheer for them and whistle at them. When they were through, Sebastian, Ronald, Eric, Claude, Ciel, and Alois walked back onto the field, and began to play again. "I'm so happy you got Justin a position on the team, he really enjoys the attention," Justin's brother Dustin said to Fangurl. Looking down at the field, the friends saw the Asian holding water bottles for the team.

"Yeah, he makes a damn good water boy," Fangurl agreed.

Eric got the ball and began to run before being tackled to the ground roughly by an opposing team member. The blonde felt his body become numb as he violently hit the ground before hearing the whistle blow. Coach Hades advised Eric be taken into the locker room to rest, since he could hardly move. Alan immediately stood up and ran down out of the stands. "Alan, where are you going?" William called.

"Eric, he's been hurt," Alan said as he ran to the locker room.

"Alright Slingby, now just take it easy for a little bit. We'll be back to check on you soon," Coach Hades stated.

After he left, Eric groaned as he leaned himself against the lockers and exhaled. "Eric," Alan called as he stood in the doorway of the locker room.

Eric sat up straighter. "Alan," the blonde echoed.

The brunette walked over to his friend and sat down on the bench next to him. "I knew this would happen. I knew that if you played football then you'd get hurt, and now look at you," Alan cried as he looked at the bruises and scars on Eric's chest and arms.

"Allie, look at me," Eric gently said as he tilted Alan's face up to his.

Alan's face lit up and his eyes widened. Eric hadn't called him that nickname in years. Allie was a cute little pet name that Eric had given to Alan in middle school, and only called him that when they were alone. Eric smiled at the brunette before running a hand through his hair. Alan shivered when he felt Eric's rough yet gentle touch. "You haven't called me that in forever," Alan muttered as he felt his face blush.

Eric tried to sit up more, but groaned at the pain in his chest and arms. "Don't move so much, you'll hurt yourself more," Alan advised as he placed his hand on Eric's chest and gently pushed him back.

The blonde held Alan's hand against his chest before leaning forward closer to his best friend's face. "You worry too much," Eric whispered as their faces grew closer and closer.

Before anything else could happen, Ronald and Fangurl burst through the doors, immediately causing them both to quickly pull back. "Okay Ronnie, just take it easy, you're gonna be sore for a while, but that's what you get for trying to tackle two players at once."

Ronald had sprained his ankle trying to get the ball from Ouran, and Fangurl had opted to help him into the locker room. "So I hear you got Angela kicked off the cheerleading team," Ronald said, trying to change the subject as Fangurl helped him bandage up his swollen ankle.

"Yeah, she was being a bitch to Grell and I wasn't gonna have it," Fangurl replied. "Ripped her earrings out and told her to fuck off."

Ronald smirked. "Sounds like you," the blonde agreed.

Fangurl finished wrapping up Ronald's ankle before placing an ice pack against it. "There, just keep this ice against it and the swelling should go down by the time we leave," Fangurl explained.

Ronald leaned forward and touched the girl's face. "You're the best," he said as he smiled.

Fangurl felt herself blush, but it confused her. She was only supposed to be with Ronald to make Undertaker jealous, but the way Ronald was treating her, made her begin to think that maybe, just maybe stuff could be so much better and more intimate between them. Jumping on a thought, Fangurl lunged forward and kissed Ronald's lips. She placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders and kissed his lips hard.

Pulling away, the girl breathed before apologizing "Sorry that was uncalled for."

The blonde Shinigami turned her face to him and kissed her again gently. "I forgive you," he replied. Fangurl grinned as she began to blush again.

Suddenly, the rest of the football team appeared, with Sebastian carrying a trophy. "We won the game!" they announced excitedly.

Coach Hades gathered all the players together. "Congratulations boys, you've done a fantastic job. Go home and get some rest and don't try to do anything stupid tomorrow night at the Homecoming Dance," he said.

Alan helped Eric stand up and Fangurl helped Ronald stand before they left the locker room to meet up with Sebastian, Ciel, Grell, and William. "Good job guys," Grell said to their football friends.

"Thanks Grell, we did the best we could," Ciel responded.

"Let's head to McDonalds and get something to eat," Fangurl suggested. The friends all agreed before heading to their cars.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! If you have any suggestions for things you'd like to see happen in Kuro High, just leave them in the review box. Arigato readers! - Fangurl Phantomhive**


	9. Homecoming Dance & Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned songs or artists, but I am a huge fangirl of them!**

Homecoming dances at Kuroshitsuji High usually weren't a big thing, but Ciel, Sebastian, Fangurl, Grell, William, Eric, Alan, and Ronald decided to go because they were that bored and had nothing else better to do on a Saturday night, plus it was another excuse they could give their parents to hang out.

When the friends met up at school, they walked into their gymnasium to hear the DJ was playing the group's favorite band, Super Junior. "Holy shit, they're playing Suju!" Fangurl exclaimed as her fangirling side began to come out more.

"I think I'm sexy, free, and single," Justin stated as he walked up to the friends, holding a cup of punch.

"Justin, why are you here?" Sebastian wondered.

"I don't know, I like dances, free punch, and K-POP," the Asian responded.

"Could you be any more Asian?" Fangurl asked.

"If you want I can be," Justin replied.

"Please go make yourself useful over there," Sebastian requested.

"Okay," Justin agreed as he walked away.

"Guys, I'm not gonna lie, but seeing that punch that Justin had, is making me want some," Fangurl said.

"Yeah, let's go get some," Eric suggested. The group walked over to the refreshment table where they had a bowl filled with bright pink punch.

"Who in the world decided we needed bright pink punch?" Ciel wondered.

Holding their cups, Eric muttered. "This is so unmanly, holding fucking pink drink."

"I think it looks cute," Alan whispered as he swished the liquid around in his cup.

"I make this bitch look good," Sebastian confidently said as he downed two cups of the punch.

"Yes, yes you do," Grell agreed as she tried to hug the demon teen.

"One . . . two . . ." Sebastian started before Grell released him. "You're starting to get into a terrible habit of doing that more."

When the DJ had played a lot of K-POP, some of the students suggested he pick another genre. "I'll handle this," Fangurl informed as she confronted the DJ. After talking with him for a few minutes, Fangurl returned to her friends.

"So what did you suggest?" Ronald asked.

"I suggested that he play some J-POP," Fangurl replied. "They don't want K-POP, so I got us J-POP."

"You are the definition of a troll," Sebastian stated as he nodded with approval.

"Well it may also have something to do with the fact that Justin took over as substitute DJ, while the other one went to find nachos," Fangurl added.

The friends looked up at the DJ booth and saw Justin waving at them. "God he's an idiot," Ciel said.

Justin began to play 'What Are We' by Yuya Matsushita. "Ooh, I love this song," Fangurl stated.

"Wanna dance to it?" Ronald offered as he held out his hand to the girl.

"Sure," Fangurl agreed as she hesitantly took Ronald's hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"I like this song too," Alan said quietly.

Eric looked at his best friend and whispered "We can dance to this if you want."

Alan looked up at the blonde and felt himself blush as Eric discreetly took his hand and led him to a solitary corner of the gym. Nervously, Alan lowered his head. "Allie, what's wrong?" Eric wondered as he tipped the brunette's face up to his.

"I don't know how to properly dance with you," Alan cried. He had wanted to properly dance with Eric for years, but now that the opportunity had come, Alan found himself unprepared.

Eric wrapped his arms gently around the brunette and held him close. "Just being close with you is enough for me," he said. Alan laid his head against Eric's shoulder and closed his eyes as the blonde ran his hands up and down his back.

Ronald took Fangurl's hand and placed his hand on her waist while she placed her hand on his shoulder and took his hand. "How long do we need to keep pretending that we aren't a serious couple?" Ronald wondered.

Fangurl looked at the blonde with surprised eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, c'mon Fangurl, I know you don't look at me as anything more than just a boy toy to make Undertaker jealous," Ronald remarked.

"Ronnie, yes I did say that this relationship is business, but I don't know," Fangurl started.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere to my house and talk," Ronald suggested.

"Ciel, I'm going over to Ronnie's for a little while, I'll be home later," Fangurl informed.

"Yeah, we've got to be heading home too," Eric agreed as he and Alan walked over to the group.

"Same with me, got some homework for my elective class I need to do," Grell informed.

The friends said goodbye to each other before heading their separate ways. When Ronald and Fangurl got to Ronald's house, the blonde Shinigami said "So tell me the truth, do you like me as a boyfriend or not?"

"Ronnie, I asked you before we got in this relationship that there was supposed to be no emotional attraction between the two of us," Fangurl reminded.

"Did you ever think maybe my feelings for you could change?" Ronald demanded. Fangurl stood there silently. Did Ronald Knox just admit that he liked her? "Did you ever once think that maybe things between us could be more? Did you know that I had liked you for a long time even before this, but couldn't tell you because you were my friend?"

The girl swallowed. This information wasn't easy to take for Fangurl. She was always the one who developed unrequited crushes; never did she once think any of her friends would feel the same way about her. Ronald turned his back to her and walked towards his bedroom. Slowly, Fangurl followed him. She found the blonde sitting on his bed with his head hanging low.

Sitting down next to him, Fangurl began to kiss Ronald. The Shinigami wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Pushing her hair behind her shoulders, Ronald kissed her neck lightly before whispering "I'll show you just how much I like you, if you'd like." Fangurl knew exactly what that meant.

Meanwhile, Eric Slingby returned home and quietly opened the door to his brother's room. From underneath the bed, he retrieved a small box filled with marijuana blunts. The blonde took two of them before hiding the box once again. He took them into his room and locked the door. "I wonder if these are as good as Derrick says they are," Eric said to himself as he stared at the blunt in-between his fingers.

Alan Humphries quietly slipped into his house and locked himself in his room. He was so close to finally kissing Eric tonight, but knew that he couldn't kiss him, at least not in public. People would harass and berate Eric if they knew he and Alan were in a relationship, so Alan tried to keep cute things between them private, for the sake of his best friend. Alan changed into his sleepwear before retrieving a small knife from underneath his mattress. He looked at it for a few moments before whispering to himself "Not tonight, not tonight." Alan placed the knife back under his mattress before turning out the lights and crawling into bed. Taking his jacket he'd worn to the dance, he inhaled the fabric. After being close to Eric for a while, his best friend's scent was all over the jacket. Closing his eyes, Alan drifted off to sleep, thinking of Eric.

Ciel Phantomhive looked at his clock. It was already 1:30 a.m. and Fangurl still wasn't home. He knew what she and Ronald were up to, but didn't want to believe it. "Strictly business my ass," Ciel muttered to himself. "She's starting to act more and more foolish. When she gets home, mom and dad are going to kill her in more ways than one when they find out where she was and who she was with."

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! If you have any suggestions for things you'd like to see in Kuroshitsuji High, just leave them in the review box and they'll be taken into consideration. Arigato readers! - Fangurl Phantomhive**


	10. Rumor Has It

Monday at school, everybody seemed to be acting different. Grell pulled Fangurl into the bathroom to ask her "Did you and Ronnie have sex after the dance on Saturday?"

"He wanted to, but I said no. I said that there were other ways we could show each other we liked each other. But we are taking our relationship way more seriously now. I've decided to give up on my chances with Undertaker and just be happy with Ronnie," Fangurl explained.

"Well that's good, I'm happy for you two. I know he'll treat you right, and if he doesn't, I'll kick his ass," Grell promised.

Fangurl laughed before replying "Thanks Grell, now c'mon, we gotta get back to class before Madam Red bitches us out again."

After Grell and Fangurl walked out of the bathroom, Lizzie Midford and Angela Blanc emerged from two of the stalls. "Well, well, it seems that we have a bit of information about Fangurl that I'm sure she would hate to have get out," Angela evilly stated.

"What do you mean? She said that she was still a virgin and was gonna stay committed to Ronald Knox," Lizzie reminded.

"But others don't know that," Angela slyly said. "That bitch wanted to ruin my life by getting me ejected humiliatingly from the cheer team, well I can play hard ball too."

Later that day at lunch, Fangurl was approached by several people, who began to tell her how much of a bitch she was, and how surprised they were at her actions. "We heard what happened between you and Ronald Knox."

"Yeah, how can you just sleep with him and then try to flirt with Undertaker?"

"And still tell Ronald that you want a serious relationship?"

"Okay, I don't know who the fuck told you that, but it's not true. Yes, I did like Undertaker, but now I really want to try and take things seriously, and however told you that I'm not a virgin is a liar," Fangurl clarified. "Honestly, even for my standards, do you think I'd do something like that?"

The students walked away, but seemed to believe her. "Who the hell is starting rumors about you?" Eric wondered.

"I don't know, but they gonna die when I get my hands around their neck," Fangurl promised.

"Do you think it could be Angela?" William wondered.

"Yeah, I mean you did get her kicked off the cheer team," Sebastian added.

"Maybe this is a way she can get back at you," Alan thought.

Ronald stormed up to Fangurl. "What the fuck?" he harshly said to her.

"What?" Fangurl questioned, confused.

"You tell me you want a serious relationship and then you go pull this shit behind my back?" Ronald demanded.

"Ronnie, it's not what you think," Fangurl promised.

"No, I don't wanna hear it. I'm done talking to you, stay away from me," Ronald ordered before walking away, leaving a shocked Fangurl and an even more shocked friend group.

Eric immediately stood up and hugged her as Fangurl felt herself begin to cry. "Listen, I'll talk to him and get him to cool down, then you can explain everything okay?" Eric whispered. Fangurl slowly nodded. "He's just mad right now and needs time to himself to think about things."

The blonde released his friend and let her sit down next to Alan and Grell, who immediately began to comfort her, while he went and tried to find Ronald. Sebastian stood up and followed him. "Okay, Angela really has gone too far this time. I mean lying about someone's virginity like that," Ciel said.

Looking over, Ciel saw Fangurl begin to shake violently. He knew exactly what she was about to do. "Grell, Alan, calm her down, quickly," Ciel frantically instructed.

Grell began to say "Girl, calm down, try to think about something else. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Fangurl, please relax, everything is gonna be okay," Alan gently said as he touched the girl's arm.

Almost immediately, Fangurl stood up, with her eyes still closed. "I've got to go handle some business," she stated before walking away. When she had her back turned to her friends, Fangurl opened her eyes and began to take deep breaths, before her eye color slowly converted from red back to blue.

Sebastian and Eric found Ronald in the bathroom, gripping the sides one of the sinks. "Was that really necessary?" Eric asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"What are you talking about?" Ronald wondered, still furious.

"The way you treated Fangurl was really uncalled for," Sebastian added as he himself crossed his arms across his chest.

"How am I supposed to act when I find out a girl who I thought was supposed to be faithful to me, was planning on leaving me for the boy who will never love her more than me?" Ronald questioned.

"You've got to hear her out at least," Sebastian suggested. "Let her explain her side, because doesn't this all seem fishy?"

"I don't care, she betrayed me, and I'm not gonna forgive her for this," Ronald stated.

Eric took Ronald by the collar and slammed him back against the wall. "Listen Ronnie, you are gonna stop acting like a dick and talk to Fangurl. She would never do anything to intentionally hurt you and you know that. You need to calm the fuck down and talk to her. She is crying her eyes out because she's trying to figure out how you can be so stupid as to believe this bullshit," Eric said in the most serious tone he could.

Ronald and Sebastian were silent until Ronald spoke up in a calmer tone, "If I talk to her, will you please let me go?"

"You promise you'll talk to her?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, after school today," Ronald promised. "I'll text her right now in front of you guys if you don't believe me."

"Ronald, we don't want our friend group to be torn apart by something that may not even be true," Eric explained.

"Whatever," Ronald muttered before walking out of the bathroom, seemingly calmer than when he walked in.

Turning to Sebastian, Eric asked "Do you think he's gonna make up with Fangurl?"

"Possibly, knowing Fangurl, she'll find whoever is responsible for this information leaking out and beat them to a pulp," Sebastian reminded.

Eric nodded. "I only hope that Ronnie's got enough sense to not do anything stupid and not believe her."

Sebastian and Eric heard the sound of a toilet flushing and turned as Justin emerged from stall. "Hey guys," he said.

The Demon and Shinigami stared at the Asian. "Why are you here?" Sebastian asked.

"Well from the way I see it, a bathroom is used for –" Justin started.

"That's alright Justin, we don't need the details of your bowel movements," Eric stopped.

"Everything's all good under the hood," Justin informed as he gave a thumbs up. Justin then washed his hands before saying "Later gators."

Eric stood there dumbfounded while Sebastian lysoled the air that Justin had breathed out. Looking at Sebastian, Eric asked "Why do it?"

"Sorry, his asianess was just too overbearing," Sebastian replied before spraying the stall Justin used.

"Something is up with that Asian," Eric stated.

"I swear he and Fangurl are related somehow," Sebastian confirmed before washing his hands.

Fangurl stormed around the school grounds until she found Angela standing around with her Angel friends. Walking up to her, Angela saw her and snickered. "Oh look, it's the almighty Fangurl Phantomhive, coming to ask me to stop making stuff up about her," Angela bragged as her friends laughed.

Without a word, Fangurl dropped her bag and kept walking towards Angela. "You mess with the bull, you get the horns bitch," Angela added. Fangurl took her jacket off and kept walking, glaring at the Angel.

Fangurl grabbed Angela by her throat and threw her on the ground. Her Angel friends were stunned, but none of them did anything to help her, scared at what Fangurl would do to them. Fangurl punched Angela's face again and again before taking ahold of one of her wrists. "What did you tell Ronald?" she demanded in a low voice.

"Nothing," Angela lied. Fangurl snapped one of her fingers, and Angela screamed as she felt her finger break.

"Try again, what did you tell Ronnie?!" Fangurl repeated.

"I didn't tell him anything about you guys," Angela said as tears began to spill from her eyes. Fangurl snapped another one of her fingers.

"Do not fuck with me Angela Blanc! I've got all day, and you've got many more bones I can break," Fangurl yelled.

Angela was crying and screaming as she informed "Okay, I told Ronald that you were cheating on him with Undertaker; that you and he slept together and you were still gonna leave him for Undertaker."

The Angel looked up at Fangurl's now red eyes and gasped. "Do you understand how badly you've fucked up?" Fangurl questioned as she snapped another finger.

"Please, I'm sorry Fangurl, please don't hurt me anymore. I won't bother you anymore about Ronald; I'll leave you two alone," Angela promised as she cried and panted.

"You mind your own motherfucking business you little stupid bitch. And I want you to tell everyone you lied to them," Fangurl threatened. "Fuck with me again and you are a dead Angel."

The girl got up off of Angela and retrieved her bag and jacket before walking away to class. Everyone stared at her when she walked in and slammed her bag down on the floor and sat down at her desk. "Where did you go?" Grell asked.

"To break three of Angela's fingers until she promised not to spread anymore shit about me and Ronnie," Fangurl replied.

"Fangurl, did you control your 'other side'?" Ciel questioned.

"A little, it started to come out towards the end, but I kept myself controlled to some degree," Fangurl informed.

Sebastian and Eric walked into class, but saw that Ronald hadn't returned. "Where did Ronnie go?" Alan asked.

"He left, went home," Eric stated. "Fangurl, he said he would text you and ask you to go over to his house tonight so you guys can talk this out."

"Thanks, I hope he listens to me," Fangurl muttered.

Later after school, Fangurl was at home, lying on her bed crying; torturing herself with sad breakup songs. Her phone vibrated and informed her that she got a text from Ronald:

**Ronald: **hey

**Fangurl: **hey

**Ronald: **Eric told me today that u wanted to talk about this shit and get it resolved

**Fangurl: **yes, please let me explain everything

**Ronald: **. . . fine, come over in like an hour and we'll talk

When Fangurl read that message, her heart lifted a little. At least Ronald was giving her a chance to explain herself. About an hour later, Fangurl was standing outside of the Shinigami's house.

Knocking on the door, Ronald answered the door and invited her in. "You've got five minutes to explain what the fuck is going on," Ronald stated as he sat down on his couch. "I honestly thought you and I were beginning to really like each other and trying to have a real relationship."

Fangurl stood in front of him and explained "Angela made up the whole story. She's still pissed that I got her kicked off of the cheer team, so she made up this plan to make my life terrible by trying to break us up. When have you ever believed anything Angela Blanc has said? You know that she's a lying, conniving bitch who loves every opportunity she gets to make my life horrible. You know that I would never do anything to play with your emotions like that. Yes, I did like Undertaker, but the way you treat me is just, it's so much better than I expected, and I at first was scared I'd get hurt if I got too attached to you. I really do like you Ronnie, and I really meant it when I said I wanted a serious relationship with you."

Several moments of silence passed between the two before Ronald stood up and put both hands on Fangurl's face. "I'm sorry I doubted you. It was stupid of me to think that anything Angela said was less than truthful. If you're willing, will you take me back as your boyfriend?" Ronald gently requested. "And this time, let me treat you like the princess and diva you are."

Fangurl smiled and laughed quietly before kissing the blonde. "Is that a good enough answer?" she wondered. She took Ronald's hand and began to walk down the hall.

"What are you doing?" Ronald asked as they walked into his room.

"Showing you just how much I like you," Fangurl simply stated as Ronald closed and locked his bedroom door.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! If you have any suggestions for things you'd like to maybe see happen in Kuroshitsuji High, please leave them in the review box. Arigato readers! - Fangurl Phantomhive**


	11. Driving Test 101

A few weeks later at school, during lunch, Justin approached the friends. "Hey guys, I have a question," he said.

They turned to him before Fangurl replied "Make it quick."

"Okay, so I'm taking my driver's test tomorrow and I was wondering if it's easy or not," the Asian said.

Ciel and Sebastian turned to Fangurl. "Go ahead Fangurl, tell Justin how easy the test is," Ciel encouraged.

"That's okay Ciel, why don't you guys tell him about ya'lls driving test instead," Fangurl suggested.

"What happened during Fangurl's test?" Justin wondered.

"Pop a squat Justin, and I'll tell you all about it," Fangurl stated as the Asian took a seat amongst the friends. "Do you guys remember that day?" she asked her other friends.

"Oh yeah, that's one day that's kinda hard to forget," Eric agreed.

"It was pretty funny though," Alan added.

"All because of a shirt too," Grell muttered.

"Well, first off, Ciel, Sebastian, and I all took our test on the same day," Fangurl started.

_*flashback 5 months earlier* _

Ciel, Sebastian, and Fangurl walked into the police station with Rachel Phantomhive following. "They are here to take their drivers test," she informed to one of the officers.

"Very well, we will inform our instructor, and he will be with you three shortly," the officer stated before walking to the back room.

"Rachel, I don't want to take this stupid test," Fangurl whined as they sat down.

"Honey, you need to learn how to drive. All your friends are going to know and you'll be the only one without a license," Rachel reminded.

Fangurl sighed. "You know I don't like dealing with people," she said.

"Yes, we all know that," Ciel agreed.

"Especially after you almost got arrested last year for getting into a fight with Ash Landers because he insulted your favorite band," Sebastian added.

"Hey, if you insult a fangirl's favorite fandom, then there's hell to pay," Fangurl reminded.

"Honey if you want to be able to have the same privileges as the other juniors in the fall then you need to be able to drive yourself when needed," Rachel explained.

Fangurl sighed before nodding in agreement with her guardian mom. The instructor walked forward and introduced himself "I'm officer Aberline and I will be administering your driving tests today."

"How ya doing Everline?" Fangurl asked.

"It's Aberline!" the officer yelled, annoyed that yet another person mispronounced his name. "Now, who wants to go first? How about you young man?" Aberline looked at Sebastian.

"Very well, I will take my turn trying to learn another human mechanism," Sebastian reluctantly agreed as the four started to walk towards the test car.

Sebastian and Aberline climbed into the front seats while Fangurl and Ciel sat in the backseats. The demon teenager started the car and then looked at Aberline with his intimidating demon eyes. Aberline flinched when he saw Sebastian's red eyes. "I've got better things to do with my time than to sit here and be forced to take such a boring test when I already know I'm one hell of a driver," he muttered.

"You've passed the test Mr. Michaelis," Aberline nervously announced as he stamped APPROVE on the demon teen's license. "Mr. Phantomhive, would you like to go next?"

Sebastian and Ciel switched seats and Ciel began to slowly back out of the parking space. "Now be careful and don't hit anyone," Fangurl advised.

"Fangurl, I will administer the test," Aberline reprimanded.

"Whatever Mr. Dateline," Fangurl replied.

"It's Aberline!" the officer repeated furiously.

Ciel began to drive through the busy streets, trying to pay attention to every little thing around him. He perfectly executed turns and lane changes and accurately parked the car at the police station. "Very good Mr. Phantomhive, you've passed your test," Aberline proudly said as he stamped APPROVE on Ciel's license. "Alright Fangurl, your turn."

Fangurl eagerly climbed into the front seat as Ciel got in the back with Sebastian. "Be sure to lock your seatbelt before she starts driving," Ciel advised. Sebastian nodded as he did what the blunette suggested.

"Okay Fangurl, now what do you first do?" Aberline asked.

"Put it in R for reversible action," Fangurl stated as she reversed the vehicle out of the parking space.

"Good, now what?" Aberline wondered.

"Put it in D for driving action," Fangurl said. Aberline nodded as Fangurl shifted.

"Now very slowly, pull out –"

Aberline couldn't finish his sentence because Fangurl was already zooming through the parking lot and out onto the highway. "We're going to die today aren't we?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

"Possibly, unless by some miracle," Ciel responded.

Fangurl zipped through the crowd, but used every blinker correctly, which shocked Aberline, who was holding on for dear life. "Miss Phantomhive, you really should slow down, you are going ten miles over the regulated speed limit," he advised.

"Stupid people won't move sir. Would you like me to run them over instead because I can do that if you prefer," Fangurl said.

"No, no, this is fine, keep doing this," Aberline nervously replied. "Hopefully this will all be over soon."

Suddenly, Fangurl's cellphone began to ring. She answered it and continued to drive. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey girl, you busy?" Grell wondered.

"Oh hey Grell, no I'm not doing anything important right now," Fangurl replied. Ciel and Sebastian looked at her.

"Well you need to get over to Hot Topic like right now. There's a sale on buy one, get one free tees, and they're going fast. Eric, Alan, Ronald, Will, and I are here if you wanna join us," Grell informed.

"Shut your ass, are you serious?" Fangurl asked with excitement. Two of her favorite things combined; free tee shirts and novelty stores.

"Yeah I'm dead serious," Grell replied.

"I'm on my way," Fangurl stated before hanging up.

"What, where are we going?" Ciel wondered.

"There's a sale at Hot Topic I've got to go to," Fangurl informed.

"Fangurl, you're in the middle of taking your driving test, can't it wait?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't wait for Hot Topic stuff," Fangurl reminded before stepping harder on the gas pedal.

"Fangurl, stop the vehicle, you're going twenty miles over the speed limit!" Aberline yelled as he clutched onto the door handle.

"Don't worry Mr. Zipline, we'll be there in a few seconds," Fangurl promised as she tore down the streets in the car.

"It's Aberline!" the detective repeated once again.

"Sir, once Fangurl has her mind set on going somewhere, she won't stop until she gets there," Ciel notified as he and Sebastian sat calmly, knowing it was futile to argue with Fangurl.

With a loud screech, Fangurl pulled the car into the parking lot of the mall where Hot Topic was. "Oh thank God we're here," Aberline muttered under his breath. "Now please slow down, we're going to crash!"

"Nonsense, I know what I'm doing," Fangurl promised as she then drove the car through the glass doors of the mall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Aberline questioned.

"She's doing what fangirls do when they hear the word 'sale'," Ciel said as he looked out the window at the terrified pedestrians.

Fangurl drove the car down to the end of the mall where Hot Topic was. Grell walked out with William, Alan, Eric, and Ronald. They waved at Fangurl, who abruptly turned to wheel and caused the car to begin to spin out of control. Aberline screamed, Fangurl laughed, and Ciel and Sebastian sat in the back silently. When the spinning stopped, the car was perfectly parallel parked in front of the store.

Getting out of the car, Fangurl ran into Hot Topic with the Shinigamis and began to buy merchandise. Aberline opened the door and slowly slugged out of the passenger side, unable to feel his legs. He looked at Ciel and Sebastian who were unmoved by the disturbance. "Is this normal behavior for her?" Aberline wondered.

"Yes, this is actually her when she's slightly excited about something," Ciel informed.

Fangurl returned moments later with three bags in her arms. "Got a lot of good merch," she stated with a grin.

Aberline approached her. "Normally, one would be arrested for doing what you just did, but you did manage to use all the proper signals and accurately execute a parallel park. I am going to go ahead and give you your license Miss Phantomhive," he remarked as he stamped APPROVE on Fangurl's license.

_*End Flashback*_

"Wait, even after you destroyed part of a mall and probably caused multiple wrecks all because of a sale, you still got your license?" Justin asked.

"I know, scary isn't it?" Fangurl wondered.

"That means you shouldn't be worried," Ciel said.

"If Fangurl can pass it, anyone can," Sebastian added.

"Thanks for the comfort guys, I'll let you know how I do," Justin said before getting up and walking away.

"He's a weird kid. A sweet kid, but a weird one too," Fangurl remarked to her friends.

"You're one to talk," Sebastian muttered.

Later that night, Ciel was on his way to the bathroom to shower, when he found the door locked. "Fangurl, are you in there?" he asked, knocking on the door.

Slowly, the door opened up, and Fangurl walked out, crying and shaking her head. "Fangurl?" Ciel called; worried that something was up with her.

Going into the bathroom, Ciel began to undress when he looked in the trashcan. Looking at what was on top, the Phantomhive boy dropped his jaw and backed against the wall and he covered his mouth.

Still crying, Fangurl locked herself in her room and pulled out her phone. "Hello?" Ronald Knox said on the other end.

"Ronnie . . ." Fangurl gasped as she choked in air through her cries.

"Fangurl, what's wrong?" Ronald wondered, immediately concerned.

"Ronnie, how much do you love me?" Fangurl asked.

The blonde sat in his room confused. "I love you enough that I hope you know I won't leave you for anyone or anything," he replied. "What's this about? Did Angela say some shit about me and you again?"

Looking down at the item in her hand, Fangurl closed her eyes and let tears slip out as she stated "Ronnie, I'm pregnant."

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! If you have any suggestions for Kuro High, just leave them in the review box. Arigato readers! - Fangurl Phantomhive**

**P.S. This fanfiction may soon become a likable page on Facebook where you can access Kuroshitsuji High cosplay videos, pictures, reviews, and even previews for future chapters. You may also be able to ask Fangurl, Ciel, Sebastian, and any of the other characters about how we felt during a certain event that took place in Kuro High. Again, this is only if the readers would like more access to more things Kuroshitsuji High for this fanfiction only. If you as readers approve, just let us know and we will get it set up. Arigato readers! - Fangurl Phantomhive**

**To vote on what you think the baby's gender should be, visit my profile and cast your vote! Arigato readers! - Fangurl Phantomhive**


	12. Baby Secrets & Bully Drama

After finding out Fangurl was pregnant with his child, Ronald Knox had a lot of things to think about. Did he want to marry Fangurl and give their baby his last name? Was he going to drop out of school and get a job so he could support them?

"Ronnie, I don't want you to give up on school. I'm gonna stay at home until we graduate and then we can take it from there," Fangurl decided as she placed a hand on her small stomach.

"Okay, well just know that I'm not going to abandon you after you give birth. I'm just as responsible for this as you are," Ronald informed.

He wrapped his arms around his pregnant girlfriend and kissed her head. "Let's not tell the others until we absolutely have to," Fangurl requested.

"You know they won't judge us," Ronald reminded.

"It's not that, I don't want this to leak out to anyone who doesn't need to know, a.k.a. Angela, Trancy, and Claude," Fangurl clarified.

"Very well, I'll let you decide when we tell the others," Ronald said. Fangurl smiled at Ronald before kissing him.

A week before Thanksgiving break, and Kuroshitsuji High was finishing up their final week of football. Since they were a private school, they had shorter seasons so that tryouts for the spring sports could start before Christmas break. Now, Fangurl was rather nervous to cheerlead, because of the straining it could possibly put on her stomach and hurt her baby.

Coach Druitt had decided to allow Fangurl to instead assist the other cheerleaders on their moves, and stay benched under the assumption that she was sick. "What's up girl? How come you don't feel well?" Grell wondered.

"I'm just having really bad stomach pain," Fangurl informed as she sat down on the bleachers of the gym.

"Oh okay, well I hope you're feeling better by cheer competition time," Grell said before joining the other cheerleaders as they began to practice.

Since the final game was coming up Friday night, Coach Hades was pushing all of the football players to put forth 110% effort in all practices. The boys were getting tired and Sebastian finally had to say "Dad, calm the fuck down. We've been undefeated this season, I think we'll be okay."

"Alright, everyone take a break for a few minutes and then I wanna run a couple of more drills," Hades announced.

The players sat down and rested, Eric turned to Ronald. "You've been awfully quiet today Ronnie, is everything okay?" he asked.

In truth, Ronald was still worried about Fangurl. He knew he should've been more careful, but now they were going to have to face the consequences. Ronald wanted to tell Eric, because he knew their friends would be supportive and helpful, but he promised Fangurl that he wouldn't tell anyone until she felt comfortable. "Yeah, Fangurl's just been sick lately, and she won't tell me what's wrong," Ronald lied.

Ciel cringed when he heard the Shinigami's words. He had seen the box for the pregnancy test in the bathroom trashcan, and knew that Fangurl was pregnant, but knew that this was something she would tell everyone when she was ready. "I'm surprised that freak hasn't gotten suspended for fighting Angela Blanc. She sure is a bitch," Alois Trancy interjected.

Ronald Knox felt something inside of himself snap. This little blonde bitch was talking about his girlfriend and future mother of his child. Standing up, Ronald tackled Trancy to the ground and held his arms down. "Don't you dare fucking talk about my girlfriend like that you little slut. You don't know what Angela did to Fangurl, so just shut the fuck up," Ronald growled before spitting on Trancy's face.

Eric and Sebastian pulled Ronald off of Trancy as Claude helped the blonde stand. "Good lord Knox, quit overreacting to shit," Trancy said as he wiped his face off.

"Ronnie, calm down," Eric said to his friend as he put his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Ronald huffed before grabbing his helmet and storming off onto the field. Eric, Ciel, and Sebastian sighed before following him, soon followed by Claude and Trancy. The Shinigami focused all of his anger into his playing energy to try and release his rage in a healthy way.

The team had after school practice, so Fangurl got to drive the car home tonight, since Ciel would get a ride home from Sebastian when they were done. Walking to her car, Fangurl heard her name be called. Turning, she saw Alan running towards her car. "Hey Alan, what's up?" Fangurl asked.

Alan had a scared look on his face. "They're coming Fangurl, please don't let them hurt me," the brunette pleaded.

"Who, who's going to hurt you?" Fangurl demanded.

The girl and Shinigami saw a group of seniors running towards the car. "Hand over the brunette," one of them demanded.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" Fangurl questioned.

"I'm talking to you bitch. That brunette is a little queer who enjoys changing in front of everyone in the locker room during gym class," one of them said.

"Okay, number one," Fangurl started before punching the guy in the nose. "Do not call me a bitch. Number two; do not call my friend a queer."

The boy grabbed his nose in pain, before another tried to snatch Alan by the arm. He punched Alan's mouth, creating a gash on the brunette's face. The Shinigami began to scream as the pain set in. This enraged Fangurl even more.

She seized the boy's arm and twisted it behind his arm before pushing him away from Alan. The four other boys that stood there began to back away slowly when they saw Fangurl's eyes begin to turn red. "Get the fuck away from him. If you dare touch him again, I will kill all of you," she threatened.

As the seniors ran away, Fangurl turned to Alan. "Sweetie, are you okay?" she asked gently. Alan nodded as blood spilled down his face from the cut. "C'mon, I'll take you home with me and help you get cleaned up."

When the two reached the Phantomhive Manor, Alan sat down at the dinner table as Fangurl went to retrieve some medicine. She returned with several cotton balls and a bottle of Neosporin. Gently, she dabbed some of the medicine against the cut on his face. "Eric's gonna kill me for getting in a fight," Alan whispered.

"No he won't sweetie, those sons of bitches were just being hateful to you," Fangurl replied. "You did nothing wrong."

"They got mad because they know I'm bisexual, and that automatically makes them think I'll make a pass at them while we change in gym," Alan explained, trying not to cry anymore.

"Alan, I know you won't do that, Eric knows you won't do that. You've got nothing to be afraid of," Fangurl promised as she pushed some of his hair out of his face.

"I love Eric, but I don't know how to tell him. I can't even work up the courage to kiss him," Alan cried.

"Just be patient, if you don't make a move soon, I can promise he will," Fangurl assured. "And don't you worry about those dicks in your gym class. I threatened them with their lives, so they will leave you alone."

Standing up, Fangurl began to fix Alan something to eat. Setting a bowl of ramen soup in front of him, Fangurl handed him a spoon. "Here, ramen will help you feel better."

The brunette took the spoon and began to eat. "This does help a little," Alan agreed as he slurped the noodles.

Fangurl smiled as she casually ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly, Fangurl felt a jolt in her stomach. Leaning over, the girl grabbed her belly. She began to gasp and pant for breath. "Fangurl, what's wrong?" Alan questioned as he stood up.

"Just some really bad stomach pain Alan," Fangurl lied before standing up. "I need to go lie down for a few minutes."

Later that night, when Ciel returned home, he walked into Fangurl's room. "Can you please explain to me why there's a pregnancy test box in the bathroom trash can?" he requested.

Fangurl lowered her head. "Please tell me you aren't pregnant," Ciel said.

Slowly, Fangurl nodded. "Sorry, but I am," she confirmed.

"How could you be so stupid?" Ciel demanded.

"Ronnie and I didn't want this," Fangurl defended. "He made sure he used protection, but maybe something happened and the condom was ripped."

"Do you know how much shit you're going to go through?" Ciel asked. "Mom and dad are going to kill you."

"Trust me, I've thought about that. Ciel, I'm not telling anyone until I absolutely have to. No one can know, do you understand? Ronnie and I will tell people when we're ready," Fangurl replied.

Sighing, the blunette nodded. "Alright, well I'm going to leave you alone for tonight. But you are going to have to do some major growing up if you're going to be a mother. If you decide to keep your baby that is," Ciel said before leaving.

Fangurl then thought about that. Did she and Ronnie want to keep the baby once she had it? Did she even want to go through with having the baby? How much growing up would she have to go through before this baby was born?

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I would love to know what gender you think Fangurl's baby should be! And as always if you have any suggestions for things you'd like to see happen in Kuroshitsuji High, just comment in the review box. Arigato readers! - Fangurl Phantomhive**


	13. Fights, Ultrasounds, & Pie

**A special thank you to author ****_'Flaperlump' _****who gave me the suggestion for the fight scene in this chapter!**

After students returned from the Thanksgiving holiday, no one had yet still suspected that Fangurl and Ronald were expecting a baby. Fangurl had begun to grow a small bump on her stomach, yet no one was curious.

Ciel Phantomhive was in the bathroom washing his hands when Sebastian came in and began washing his hands as well. "Has Fangurl been acting strange lately?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel froze. "Why do you ask?" he wondered, turning to his best friend.

"Between you and me, is she getting, bigger?" Sebastian slowly asked.

"Bigger, as in fatter?" Ciel clarified.

"Well not to be rude, but yeah," Sebastian said.

Ciel swallowed. "Well she did eat a lot over the holidays," he replied nervously.

Sebastian smirked before leaning closer to the blunette and whispering "I know she's pregnant Ciel."

The boy looked up at his best friend with wide eyes. "How can you tell?"

"Two reasons, one, you just told me; and two, demon instincts. I can sense when new souls are made," Sebastian reminded. "But I'm not going to hurt her child because we're close friends. But do not let Faustus or the other demons hear about this; they are far more aggressive when it comes to new soul development."

"She doesn't want anyone to know. Fangurl said that she wants to tell everyone when she and Ronald are comfortable, so please act like you don't know," Ciel requested.

"Of course, I will not tell anyone; this conversation will just stay between us," Sebastian promised.

Fangurl walked down the hallway, arms across her stomach. She'd been lucky to keep her pregnancy hidden from her foster parents for this long, and especially since they'd been home for a week for Thanksgiving. At least now she could blame her bigger stomach on the holidays if asked about it.

She walked up to Ronald, who was at his locker. "Hey," she quietly said.

"Hey honey," Ronald greeted before kissing her lips. "How are you feeling today?"

"Tell Madam Red I'm in the nurse's office; I have to go to the bathroom, my morning sickness is getting worse," Fangurl whispered.

"Okay, well if you need me, just text me," Ronald replied before kissing her again.

"By the way, Ciel told me about what you did to Trancy," Fangurl added.

"Hey, no one calls my girlfriend a bitch in front of me and gets away with it," Ronald said with a grin. He kissed her forehead before Fangurl walked to the bathroom. Ronald was just about to head to class, before finding his locker slammed shut by Undertaker. "Can I help you?"

"Explain something to me Knox," Undertaker said under his breath. "Explain how you can mate with Fangurl when I was supposed to be the one who ended up with her."

"You better explain to me a little bit more than that, because last time I checked, she's my girlfriend, and how the fuck can you know about her pregnancy? We haven't told anyone," Ronald defended.

"I have an enhanced ability to look at people's faces and tell what they are thinking, almost like reading an open book," Undertaker explained. "I've always liked Fangurl, and then you come in and do this."

"She wanted a relationship with me because she wanted to make you jealous. You were too busy acting like a dick, ignoring her when she was begging for you to give her a second thought," Ronald growled. "She was hurt and I was there for her. Where were you; probably off fucking that little gothic bitch that Fangurl was so jealous of."

Undertaker slammed Ronald back against the lockers. "Don't you dare disrespect me like that Knox. I love Fangurl and would never do anything like that."

Ronald pushed Undertaker back. "I love her far more than you, and now we are going to start a family together, and I will always be there for her. I can give her what you never would; attention," Ronald said.

"You will never take care of her. I know your ways Knox. You are a womanizing party animal, and I've never seen you dedicated to one girl any more than a month. What makes you think you will give Fangurl attention, when I know the next whore that comes along is going to snatch you away so easily?" Undertaker snarled.

Ronald punched the Shinigami in his face, or what part of his face he could actually see. When the young, silver-haired Shinigami fell to the ground, Ronald kicked him. "Don't you dare fucking talk about me or about my old habits. That may have been me a while back, but now I have responsibilities, and you can bet your ass that I'm going to do everything in my power that I give Fangurl and our future child everything," he snapped. "Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend, do not look at her, don't touch her, don't ask her about her pregnancy, don't even think about her."

Undertaker spit blood out of his mouth as he stood up. "You can't stop me, Fangurl will still willingly come after me if you two ever break up, just remember that."

Ronald pushed Undertaker back against the lockers and punched him in the face again. Principal Tanaka had been passing down the adjacent hallway at that moment, and witnessed Ronald's actions. "Ronald Knox, unhand that boy right now!" Tanaka demanded as he rushed over to the two fighting Shinigamis.

The blonde slowly relaxed his fist, and pulled away, breathing in a heavy-like manner. "Both of you, in my office now," Tanaka stated.

By the time it was lunch, Fangurl had finally stopped vomiting. Her morning sickness was getting a lot worse; Fangurl would vomit everything in her body and then feel extremely lightheaded from lack of food in her body. She knew this wasn't good for her baby, but trying to keep anything down before noon was out of the question as of right now.

The girl joined her friends at the table, and asked "What did I miss this morning?"

"Where were you?" Grell wondered. "You missed a really hilarious bitch fight between Trancy and Angela."

"And you didn't record it for me?" Fangurl joked as she laughed. "Sorry, I was feeling really bad and stayed in the nurse's office all morning."

"Are you okay? You've been sick for like three weeks," Eric noticed.

"Yeah, it's allergies combined with lack of sleep and stress," Fangurl lied. The Shinigamis seemed to believe her, because they nodded in agreement. "Have any of you seen Ronnie?"

"Oh you didn't hear, he and Undertaker got into a fight," William informed.

"Ronnie and Undertaker?" Fangurl echoed, confused that her boyfriend would be fighting on school grounds.

"Yeah, no one really knows what it was about, but a couple of kids witnessed it, and Principal Tanaka had to break up the fight," Alan added.

"Where is Ronnie?" Fangurl questioned.

"He got sent home; he's suspended for the rest of the week," Eric said. Fangurl quietly gasped. Her hormones began to act up and she suddenly began to cry uncontrollably.

"It's okay Fangurl, Ronald will be back next week," Alan promised.

Then, from a combination of hysterical crying, lack of food in her belly, and lightheadedness, Fangurl fainted. The friends all stood up and tried to wake her. Eric and Sebastian helped her to her feet and they all took her to the nurse's office. Ciel pulled the nurse to the side and quietly said "She hasn't eaten anything all day, and she's pregnant. But please don't announce it; she's trying to keep it a secret."

"Alright everyone, I need you all to return to lunch. I will take care of Miss Phantomhive; Ciel please stay behind, I need to ask you a few questions," Nurse Victoria requested.

The Shinigamis and Sebastian left while Ciel spoke to the nurse. "Yes ma'am?" he asked.

"Do you know how far into her pregnancy she is?" Nurse Victoria wondered.

"About five or six weeks in maybe?" Ciel suggested. "It's hard to really say for sure, she found out through a pregnancy test, and when she started showing all the signs and even showing a belly, it was obvious she was truly pregnant."

"It's strange that she's already showing this early; most girls don't show until they are at least twelve weeks," Nurse Victoria informed. "I'm going to give her some milk; it should calm her stomach and be healthy for her baby."

After Fangurl had been given the milk, she awoke and asked where she was. "You're in the nurse's office Fangurl. You passed out," Ciel said.

Fangurl touched her stomach, running her hands over the small developing bump. "Fangurl, do you know what trimester you're in?" Nurse Victoria asked.

"No, but I do know that I'm about five or six weeks in," Fangurl thought.

"Have you been experiencing morning sickness?" Nurse Victoria inquired.

"Yes, it's been really bad the last week and a half. I'll throw up everything in my stomach and feel extremely lightheaded afterwards," Fangurl explained.

"You need to explain this to your doctor. When are you scheduled next to go?" Nurse Victoria wondered.

"Next week, my boyfriend and I are going," Fangurl informed.

"While you are there, try and talk to the doctor and see if he or she can prescribe some safe medicine for you to take that can help soothe your morning sickness," Nurse Victoria suggested.

"Alright, thank you," Fangurl replied. After school that day, Fangurl drove over to Ronald's house. "Can you please explain why you've been suspended?"

"Undertaker was talking shit about us to me, and I wasn't going to have it," Ronald stated.

"What was he saying?" Fangurl wondered as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

"He said that I won't take care of you, and that I'll leave you the first chance I get." The blonde looked at Fangurl. "You know this isn't true; I really love you and never would do anything like that."

"I know Ronnie; don't let this get to you, I believe you when you tell me you'll stay with me. Just please don't prove me wrong," Fangurl requested.

Ronald kissed his girlfriend's lips before getting on his knees and placing his hands on her ever growing belly. "It's gonna be beautiful, just like you," he muttered as he ran a hand over her bump.

"It's gonna be a smooth talker, just like you," Fangurl replied with a grin. Ronald laughed quietly before kissing her stomach. "Are we truly ready for this Ronnie?"

"No, but we will get through it. Our friends will help us with whatever we need, you know this," Ronald reminded.

"I know, it's just all happening so fast, I don't know what to think," Fangurl said.

The next week, Fangurl and Ronald headed to the doctor's office. This time, they were going to be able to get ultrasounds done, and possibly be able to see their baby for the first time. The doctors took Fangurl and Ronald into a special room, and first took ultrasound pictures of Fangurl's stomach, before saying "Well, you're baby is growing rapidly, which is very good. Would you like to see the fetus?"

"Yes please, but we don't want to know the gender yet," Fangurl stated.

"Alright," the doctor replied before turning on a monitor and moved the camera around so that the teenagers could see their baby. "There's the head, the body, and there's the feet."

Fangurl and Ronald both struggled to see the outline of their child on the black and white screen. "Oh I see it," Ronald exclaimed as he pointed at the screen.

Fangurl's jaw dropped when she saw the little creature inside of her moving around. She became teary eyed and took her boyfriend's hand. "It's so tiny," she whispered.

"But rapidly growing, you may be earlier than expected with the rate it's developing," the doctor informed.

"Do you have any medicine I can take for my morning sickness? It's been killing me for the past week," Fangurl said.

"Yes, I'll go get some for you," the doctor stated before standing up.

Ronald stood up and touched the screen. "Can you believe we made that?" he asked.

"No, I can't believe it at all," Fangurl said with a smile. "Ronnie, what are we gonna name our baby?"

"That's a good question, what would you like?" Ronald wondered.

"Well it just depends; we need a boy and a girl name," Fangurl reminded.

"We'll get a name eventually, right now we won't worry about it, I mean we've got another what, like thirty weeks?" Ronald guessed.

"I don't know, but I think after Christmas we can start to tell people, because then it'll be even harder to keep my bump a secret," Fangurl decided.

"Alright, after Christmas it is," Ronald agreed, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Meanwhile, their friends were still in school, about to eat lunch. "What are you in the mood for today Sebastian?" Ciel wondered as the friends walked through the lunch line.

"I want blueberry pie. I've been craving it a lot lately," Sebastian responded as they took trays and plates.

Walking down to the end of the line, the demon teenager was on a mission to gain pie, but when we reached the end, the last piece of blueberry was gone. "Excuse me, where is the blueberry pie?" Sebastian questioned.

"Oh that nice little Asian boy took the last piece," the cafeteria lady said, pointing to the boy walking away.

Looking over, Sebastian was scared that his nightmare was going to be true, and it was. Justin was taking a bite of the last piece of blueberry pie. "Ciel, that Asian took my pie," Sebastian growled as he bent the tray in half.

"Yes I see Sebastian, but he had it first, so it's fair," Ciel reminded.

"Have I ever told you I hate him?" Sebastian questioned.

"Now be nice, he hasn't done anything to you," Ciel said.

"He took my pie," Sebastian stated pointing to the Asian. "Now I will have to eat his soul."

"No, we don't need another mishap like last year when you almost ate someone's soul because they stole your Cheetos," Ciel replied.

Sebastian sighed. "That Asian will get his, I swear it. I will make it my life's goal to get back at him," he muttered. Walking over to Justin, he said "You, Asian, that is my pie, and I want it back."

"Okay, but I want something in return," Justin said.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked.

"You have to be my best friend until we graduate," Justin stated.

The demon teenager felt his whole body twitch at the thought of being best friends with this Asian; however he wanted pie, and would do anything to get it. "Very well, but after graduation if I see you again I will eat your soul," Sebastian offered.

"Okay, here's the pie," Justin said as he slid the pie to Sebastian.

Ciel, Eric, Alan, Grell, and William walked over to the table and looked at Sebastian's state. He was eating pie calmly while Justin gave him a hug. Looking at the reactions on their faces, Sebastian shrugged and stated "Totally worth it. Joke's on him, I got my pie, and he got friendship with a demon."

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! As always, if you have any suggestions for things you'd like to see happen in Kuroshitsuji High, just leave it in the comment box. Arigato readers! - Fangurl Phantomhive**


	14. Baby Phantomhive

**A special thank you to author '_Midnightsolaris' _for helping me with the names.**

Four days before Christmas, and Ronald and Fangurl were at the baby store buying toys for their yet-to-be-determined-gender child. "Ronnie, we have to buy unisex toys, cuz I don't want my baby boy playing with girl toys," Fangurl said as she reached over her growing bump to push the buggy.

"Yeah, no offense but I don't want to raise another Grell," Ronald agreed.

"Now don't be rude," Fangurl gently scolded as she placed more gifts in the cart.

When they had finished buying presents, the two went back to Ronald's house to wrap them. "What are you hoping for Ronnie?" Fangurl wondered. "Do you want a daughter or a son?"

"In all honesty, I don't know," Ronald replied. "I would love to have a son so I can have an excuse to still act like a kid, but I also want a daughter because I want an excuse to be overly protective."

Fangurl smiled as she finished up the last present. "Okay Ronnie, it's getting late, and I need to get home," Fangurl said as she stood up.

"Alright, I'll take you home," Ronald stated.

The Shinigami grabbed his keys and walked with his girlfriend to his car. Ronald had to be sure to be extra careful since he had precious cargo, and since the dark clouds overhead had begun to spit out snow flurries. "So are you still going to come over and have dinner with me and my family Saturday night?" Fangurl wondered.

"Yeah, what time do you want me to come over?" Ronald asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'll text you and give you all the details tomorrow sometime," Fangurl promised.

Ronald stopped at the end of the road and looked over at Fangurl's belly. "How many more weeks?" he asked.

"About twenty five," Fangurl estimated as she rubbed the bump.

"I can't wait. It's going to be the best Christmas ever," Ronald stated before taking off again. The Shinigami heard the sound of a horn, turned to the side, and saw a bright light before everything went black.

Opening his eyes, Ronald Knox heard the sound of beeps all around him. Sitting up, he saw that he was in a hospital bed, hooked up to IV's. "Where's Fangurl?" he asked two of the nurses as he started to climb out of bed.

"Sir, you need to get back in bed," they said as they gently pushed Ronald down.

"Where's my girlfriend?!" Ronald demanded as he ripped the IV's out of him and stormed passed the nurses and into the hallway. "Fangurl!" he asked, wobbling down the hallway.

"Ronnie, she's in here," Grell called as the redhead rushed down the hallway.

"Grell, what are you doing here?" Ronald wondered.

"Ciel called all of us after the car wreck happened," Grell informed.

"What car wreck?" Ronald asked.

"You and Fangurl were in a car accident and Fangurl's been hurt pretty badly," Grell explained. "C'mon, me, Will, Eric, Alan, Sebastian, and Ciel are in here with her."

Ronald rushed into the bedroom and found his girlfriend hooked up to IV's as well. Her eyes were closed and her heart monitor was beeping at a normal rate. "Fangurl, wake up," Ronald gently said as he shook her.

Fangurl opened her eyes slowly and hugged Ronald. "Ronnie, what's going on?" she frantically asked.

"We're in the hospital, I'm sorry; I think we were in a car wreck," Ronald informed. Fangurl's eyes widened as she began to touch her stomach.

A doctor walked inside the room. "Miss Phantomhive?" he asked.

"Yes sir," she replied.

"We'll I've got good and bad news. The good news is, is that you are going to be fine, just a few scratches. The bad news though, is that the sudden impact of the airbag has taken the life of your child," the doctor slowly explained.

Ronald and Fangurl's eyes widened. "Our baby is dead?" Fangurl echoed.

"Yes, it was a stillborn. We had to perform a C-section on you, so you will have a scar on your stomach for a while," the doctor stated. "Would you like to see your baby?"

"Yes," Fangurl whispered as tears flowed down her face.

Her friends looked at her. "You were pregnant?" Grell asked.

"Yes, Ronnie and I were trying to keep it a secret until we absolutely had to tell you all. We just didn't want a lot of people to find out," Fangurl explained slowly.

Looking up at her boyfriend, Fangurl saw Ronald with a look of utter shock still on his face. The doctor walked back into the room, carrying a small bundle. "You would've had a baby girl, had she made it," he stated as he showed the stillborn to Ronald and Fangurl.

"What were you guys going to name her?" Eric wondered.

"Her name was going to be Kiseki, for miracle child, but now –" Ronald stopped short as he stood up and looked out the window.

With tears in her eyes, Fangurl reached up and gently laid a hand on the baby's face. She kissed the child's forehead before turning to face the window. "Please take her away, but take good care of her," Fangurl requested.

As the doctor left with baby Kiseki, the Shinigamis, Ciel, and Sebastian gathered around Fangurl as they all hugged her. "We're really sorry Fangurl," Alan whispered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry this happened to you," Eric added.

"I agree, this is horrible news," William agreed.

Fangurl turned to face Ronald, who was silently looking out of the window. "Ronnie?" Fangurl asked.

"I've killed our baby," Ronald muttered.

"No, this is not your fault. You didn't mean for this to happen," Fangurl defended.

"No, you don't understand, if only I had been more careful, then Kiseki would still be alive," Ronald cried.

The blonde stumbled over to the bed and lay down next to Fangurl as he continued sobbing. Fangurl wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and tried to comfort him. "Guys, could you give me and Ronnie a moment please?" Fangurl requested.

"Yeah, we'll get out of your hair," Grell said as she dragged William out with her.

"I'll see you at home," Ciel replied as he left with Sebastian.

"I'm sorry Fangurl," Alan repeated as he slowly walked out.

"Thank you sweetie," Fangurl responded.

"If you need us for anything, call or text," Eric reminded, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead before walking out. Fangurl and Ronald sat there in the hospital bed, holding each other and crying together for the next hour.

When Fangurl was released later that day, she went home with a depressed heart. Her future baby girl was gone, and her boyfriend was a guilt-struck mess.

Fangurl locked herself in the bathroom and looked at herself. She played with her pigtails with Ciel's words running through her mind. _"You need to grow up. How can you raise a baby when you aren't even an adult yourself? You think you can just be a mom without being responsible?"_

Tears slipped down her cheeks. Slowly, Fangurl took her hair out of the pigtails and ran a brush through her hair. For years she had been a child, never caring about responsibilities or worries, but seeing the reality of cruel world first hand, made Fangurl realize that there was some things she needed to change about herself. Yes, she was still going to act the same, just at times, keep herself controlled.

Putting her hairbrush down, Fangurl looked at the two ponytail holders in her hand. For years she had been known by her trademark pigtails, and personality, but it was childlike. Now, Fangurl pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Looking at herself, Fangurl slightly grinned at her more grown-up appearance as she slipped the other ponytail holder onto her wrist. "Alright Fangurl, time for a little change."

**Please don't hate me for the plot twist! It's a learning moment for the friends and I'm against baby deaths 100%. If you have any other suggestions for Kuro High, just leave them in the comment box. Arigato readers! - Fangurl Phantomhive**


End file.
